


Den Stamm zu beschützen

by Bythia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Challenge Response, Discussion - Child Abuse, F/M, Translation, dumbledore is not good
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Es gab nur wenige Personen die wussten, dass James ein Sentinel war und Lily nicht nur seine Frau sondern auch seine Guide. Als Dumbledore sie über die gestiegene Gefahr für ihren Sohn warnt und den Fidelius vorschlägt, spielen James Instinkte verrückt.Er muss seinen Sohn beschützen, und seine Guide, und seinen Stamm. Aber was bedeutet Stamm überhaupt in der modernen Zeit, in der sie leben?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Protect the Tribe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528184) by [Bythia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia). 



> Das ist eine Übersetzung meines Rough Trade Projektes aus dem April, was meine erste länger Geschichte auf Englisch war. Im Moment nehme ich auch wieder an Rough Trade teil, aber die zweite Geschichte für den Monat will nicht so recht funktionieren und ich brauchte ein klein wenig Ablenkung, also habe ich mich heute an die Übersetzung des ersten Kapitels hier gesetzt. Es werden vermutlich eher keine regelmäßigen Updates kommen, auch wenn ich mich schon bemühen möchte, mir nicht all zu viel Zeit mit der Übersetzung zu lassen.
> 
> Ich habe in dieser deutschen Version bereits begonnen, etwas genauer auf die Hintergründe der Sentinels und Guides einzugehen, als ich das im Original getan habe. Das liegt daran, dass ich mich hier auf AO3 zwar vermutlich darauf verlassen kann, dass auch deutschsprachige Leser halbwegs mit dem S&G-Konzept vertraut sind, ich das aber im rein deutschen Archiv fanfiktion.de nicht kann.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

James lehnte seine Stirn gegen die geschlossene Tür und lauschte Dumbledores Herzschlag und Schritten bis der alte Zauberer die Grenzen seiner Schutzbanne überschritten hatte und davon appariert war. Er zitterte vor Wut und kämpfte gegen seine sich widerstreitenden Instinkte. Sein Sohn war in Gefahr und mit ihm seine ganze Familie und sein Stamm. Und James konnte nicht einmal sagen, von wo die größten Gefahr drohte.

Er stieß zischend den Atem aus, als er die Hände seiner Frau auf seinen Schultern spürte und ihre Daumen vorsichtig über seinen Nacken strichen.

„Verlier dich nicht, mein Sentinel.“

Ihr gewisperten Worte trieben ihn zurück vom Rande seiner Wut. James drehte sich um, zog Lily in seine Arme und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar. Für einen winzigen Moment erlaubte er es sich, sich mit all seinen Sinnen in seiner Frau zu verlieren. Es erinnerte ihn an all die Gründe, warum er sich nicht in seinen stärksten und ungezähmten Instinkten verlieren konnte, die im Angesicht der Gefahr für seine Familie in ihm aufstiegen.

„Ich würde liebend gern da raus gehen und den Bastard jagen, der denkt er könnte unseren Sohn bedrohen“, sagte James mit düsterer Stimme.

Lily gab ein zustimmendes Summen von sich. „Ich bin mir sicher, das können wir tun. Wenn wir wüssten, wo er ist und wann er mal nicht von Dutzenden seiner Gefolgsleute umgeben ist. Aber da er ein Feigling ist, wissen wir keines von beidem.“

James konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht verwehren. „Ich würde wirklich gern das Gesicht von jemandem wie – sagen wir, den Malfoys oder den Blacks sehen, wenn du ihren Herrn und Meister einen Feigling nennst.“

„Ich werde darauf achten nach einer Gelegenheit zu suchen, um dir das zu ermöglichen.“ Lily seufzte. „Lass uns zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen, ehe Harry bemerkt dass wir nicht mehr im Raum sind. Ich bin froh, dass er sich überhaupt beruhigt hat.“

„Okay.“

Es war eine noch sehr neue Entwicklung, aber Harry schlief nicht einmal mehr in seinem eigenen Raum. Die Konsequenzen ihrer Situation für seinen Sohn bereiteten James große Sorge. Kein Kind sollte in seinem eigenen Haus und Garten eingesperrt sein. Weder Lily noch Harry hatten das Grundstück in den letzten Monaten auch nur ein Mal verlassen, da war es wirklich kein Wunder, dass Harry anhänglich wurde.

Als James in das Wohnzimmer trat, sah Harry mit solch einem ernsten Blick von seinem Plüsch-Greif auf, dass James der Atem stockte. Für einen langen Moment schien sein Sohn nach etwas in seinem Gesicht oder seiner Haltung zu suchen. Als er schließlich zufrieden war – auch wenn James keine Ahnung hatte, wie oder warum – grinste Harry breit, winkte mit seinem Stofftier und wandte sich brabbelnd zurück zu seinem Spielzeug und ihrer Katze.

„Ich war überrascht, wie heftig Harry heute auf Dumbledore reagiert hat.“ James setzte sich auf das Sofa und zog Lily mit sich. Für den größten Teil der Diskussion mit Dumbledore war James allein gewesen, weil Lily den Raum hatte verlassen müssen, um überhaupt eine Chance zu haben ihr Kind zu beruhigen.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hatte nichts damit zu tun, wie Harry sich fühlt. Er ist sehr sensibel und offen für deine Magie. Und du warst so aufgewühlt, dass deine Magie wie eine eigene Präsenz im Raum war seit Dumbledore die Grenze unserer Schutzbanne überschritten hatte.“

„Ich war nur … Ich wünschte wirklich, wir könnten ihm vertrauen. Ich bin in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, dass ich ihm vertrauen könnte. Meine Eltern haben ihm fast uneingeschränkt vertraut.“ James seufzte. „Er scheint für das Gute zu kämpfen. Und doch … Es ist absoluter Irrsinn den Fidelius auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Entweder er ist absolut blind für die Gefahren dieses Zaubers oder er hat Pläne für uns, die in keiner Weise gut sind.“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er denken kann, dass wir unser Kind eingesperrt in einem Haus aufziehen könnten.“ Lily lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter ihres Mannes. „Weißt du noch, als wir darüber gesprochen haben, das Land zu verlassen?“

James nickte. „Ich weiß, ich war … nicht sehr aufgeschlossen für die Idee. Aber … um die Wahrheit zu sagen, das war der zweitstärkste Impuls den ich hatte, als Dumbledore sagte, der Dunkle Bastard würde einen Angriff auf uns und die Longbottoms planen. - Für einen Moment konnte ich nur daran denken, dich und Harry zu greifen … und noch ein paar andere Leute, und einfach zu gehen.“

Es war zu Beginn des Jahres gewesen, als Dumbledore sie das erste Mal darüber gewarnt hatte, dass eine Prophezeiung existierte, die den Dunklen Lord und eine zweite Person betraf, welche vielleicht Neville Longbottom sein könnte oder auch ihr Harry. Er hatte sich geweigert ihnen den genauen Inhalt der Prophezeiung preis zu geben, hatte sie aber darüber informiert, dass Voldemort einen Teil kannte und versuchen könnte, beide Familien zu bedrohen. Dumbledore hatte ihnen deshalb empfohlen, sich zu verstecken.

James und Lily waren diesem Vorschlage nur zum Teil gefolgt. Sie hatten die Banne über dem Grundstück verstärkt, und Lily und Harry hatten diese Grenzen seit Ende Februar nicht mehr verlassen, während James sie nur noch für die Arbeit verließ. Die Banne würden nicht lange gegen Angriffe standhalten, aber doch lang genug um sie zu warnen und ihnen etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. Die Situation war das ganze Jahr über beengend und nervenaufreibend gewesen, aber nichts war in den Monaten seit dem geschehen.

James hatte erfolglos versucht, mehr über die Prophezeiung und über Voldemorts Interesse an seiner Familie heraus zu finden. Es war schwer überhaupt irgendwelche Informationen über diesen Mann zu erhalten, der sich selbst als Dunklen Lord bezeichnete, aber von ihrer Regierung nicht einmal als eine Gefahr anerkannt wurde.

Wenige Tage nach Harrys erstem Geburtstag hatte Lily die Möglichkeit zur Sprache gebracht, das Land zu verlassen. Alles in James hatte sich gegen diese Idee gesträubt und er wusste, dass er nicht sehr freundlich darauf reagiert hatte. Er hatte mehr Verpflichtungen als nur den Schutz seiner Familie, und das Land zu verlassen, dem er sich verpflichtet fühlte, war ihm vollkommen unmöglich erschienen. Aber die Idee hatte sich sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt und in den vergangenen Wochen hatte James angefangen neu einzuordnen, wen er wirklich Beschützen wollte und musste und wem gegenüber er sich verpflichtet fühlte.

„Wir werden niemals in der Lage sein Harry in diesem Land in Frieden aufzuziehen, James“, sagte Lily ernst. „Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Prophezeiung irgendwelchen Wert hat, aber so lange Dumbledore und der Dunkle Bastard ihr Beachtung schenken wird unser Sohn immer ein Ziel sein. Sie sind beide so fokussiert auf dieses Land, dass sie uns nicht folgen würden, wenn wir gehen.“

James nickte. „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob nicht einer von ihnen seine Anhänger hinter uns her schicken würde, aber es wäre einfacher für uns, uns außerhalb von England zu verstecken ohne uns dabei vollkommen zu isolieren. - Würdest du allein gehen wollen, nur wir drei?“

„Nein. Ich denke … wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, was Stamm tatsächlich meint. Die Leute, die ich gern mit uns nehmen würde … wenn ich diese Gruppe benennen sollte, dann würde ich sie unseren Stamm nennen.“

„Ich bin dabei mein eigenes Verständnis darüber zu überdenken“, gab James zu.

Es gab nicht viele öffentliche Informationen über Sentinels und Guides, weil sie so selten waren und immer seltener wurden während die Welt als ganzes immer kleiner wurde. Aber in seiner Familie hatte es ohne Ausnahme in jeder zweiten Generation ein Sentinel und Guide Paar gegeben. James‘ Großeltern väterlicherseits waren Sentinel und Guide gewesen, aber sie waren noch vor seinem ersten Geburtstag gestorben.

James‘ Vater hatte nicht viel über dieses Familienerbe gewusst, hatte niemals viel Interesse daran gehabt und seinen Sohn immer davon abgehalten nach mehr Informationen zu suchen als er noch ein Kind gewesen war. James hatte sich auf seine Familienchronik verlassen müssen um etwas über dieses Erbe zu lernen, aber viele Informationen darin waren wage und widersprüchlich.

„Wen würdest du mitnehmen wollen?“, fragte Lily.

„Remus und Sirius.“ Über diese beiden musste er nicht einmal nachdenken, aber es tat noch immer weh, dass er Peter weder einschließen wollte noch konnte. „Mein Cousin und seine Frau. Und das ist seltsam. Ich habe nicht mehr mit ihnen gesprochen seit der Beerdigung meiner Eltern.“

„Aber sie sind Familie.“ Lily atmete tief durch. „Ich habe diese Verlangen mit Petunia darüber zu sprechen, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass sie mich aus ihrem Haus werfen wird. Und ich würde gern Alice zusammen mit Frank und Neville mitnehmen. Es ist wirklich hart, dass ich sie schon für so lange nicht gesehen haben. - Und Bathilda.“

James nickt schmunzelnd. Er wusste, dass er über die Einbeziehung ihrer alternden Nachbarin nicht überrascht sein sollte. Lily und Bathilda hatte eine enge Freundschaft aufgebaut in den Monaten, in denen Lily im Grund hier eingesperrt gewesen war. Bathilda besuchte Lily und Harry fast jeden Tag, weil die alte Dame so einsam war wie die junge Mutter und sie hatten sich gegenseitig als Familie adoptiert. James zweifelte nicht daran, dass Harry Bathilda irgendwann Oma nennen würde.

James runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke … nein, ich fühle, dass wir bereit sein sollten zu gehen bevor Dumbledore zurück kommt um den Fidelius über das Haus zu legen. Das heißt, wenn wir das wirklich durchziehen wollen.“

„Ich habe das selbe Gefühl. Aber das lässt uns nur drei Tage um uns vorzubereiten.“

„Es wird einfacher sein uns in dieser Zeit darauf vorzubereiten das Land zu verlassen, als auf unbestimmte Zeit unter dem Fidelius zu leben.“ James atmete tief durch. „Wir werden mit…“

Er stockte, als er eine leichte Veränderung in den Bannen spürte. Es gab nur drei Personen, die die Banne einfach so durchqueren konnten und James konnte die Person innerhalb von Sekunden identifizieren, als er nach den Geräuschen des nahenden Körper lauschte. „Sirius ist hier. Und er ist aufgebracht.“

„Wie passend.“ Lily sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu der Standuhr neben der Tür zur Küche. „Zu passend vielleicht. Seine Schicht ist gerade erst vorbei.“

Das bedeutete, dass Sirius direkt vom Ministerium zu ihnen gekommen sein musste und das war äußerst ungewöhnlich.

„Ich werde im Flur mit ihm reden.“ James presste einen flüchtigen Kuss gegen Lilys Stirn, bevor er aufstand und den Raum verließ.

Es war ratsam mit Sirius zu sprechen, ehe sein Sohn eine Gelegenheit hatte die Anwesenheit seines Patenonkels zu bemerken, den er liebte und verehrte. Es würde unmöglich sein Harry von Sirius zu trennen sobald dieser seinen Onkel erst einmal entdeckt hatte.

Sirius trat durch die Eingangstür ehe James die Hälfte des Flurs durchquert hatte und er sah so aufgewühlt aus, wie sein Herzschlag und seine Atmung angedeutet hatten. „James, bist du in Ordnung? Und Lily und Harry? - Dumbledore war bei mir während meiner Frühstückspause und hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Wenn ich meine Schicht mit jemandem hätte tauschen können, hätte ich das sofort getan um früher hier sein zu können!“

James hob die Augenbrauen. „Und was genau hat Dumbledore dir erzählt?“

„Er war noch nicht hier?“ Sirius packte James an den Schultern und starrte ihn aus weiten Augen an. „Er hat versprochen sofort her zu kommen! Er wurde von seinem Spion gewarnt, dass die Todesser einen Angriff gegen dich planen!“

James runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas war seltsam an Sirius, aber er konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen. „Er war hier und ist erst vor einer halben Stunde gegangen.“

Sirius atmete erleichtert aus. „Er wird den Fidelius für euch sprechen, ja?“ Er wartete einen Moment, also nickte James. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, während ich zum Wachdienst im Gericht verdonnert war. Weißt du … Hast du schon … Ich meine, wen würdest du zu deinem Geheimniswahrer machen?“

„Dich natürlich.“ James musterte seinen Freund skeptisch.

Er konnte noch immer nicht benennen was genau ihn am Verhalten seines Freundes irritierte. Aber es war seltsam, dass Sirius tatsächlich dachte sie würden diesen Zauber ohne irgendeinen Protest akzeptieren. Immerhin war es Sirius gewesen, der mit einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix eine Diskussion begonnen hatte, in der sie all die Schwachstellen des Fidelius erörtert hatten.

„Das ist keine gute Idee.“ Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das wäre viel zu offensichtlich, glaubst du nicht auch?“

„Vermutlich.“ James entschied der Richtung zu folgen, die Sirius vorgab, bis er endlich herausfinden konnte, was ihn verwirrte. Her hob die Schultern. „Die Leute werden so oder so denken, dass du mein Geheimniswahrer bist.“

„Genau! Wenn sie wirklich zu euch durchdringen wollen, dann werden sie zu mir kommen um das Geheimnis zu erfahren. Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein es zu verraten, wenn ich es nicht kenne!“

James runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehen nicht, was du versuchst zu sagen, Sirius.“

„Ich kann nicht euer Geheimniswahrer sein, aber ich kann eine gute Ablenkung sein!“, erklärte Sirius ungeduldig.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde dir eine Zielscheibe auf die Stirn zeichnen!“

All die Instinkte in James, die damit einhergingen ein Sentinel zu sein, stäubten sich gegen diese Idee. Er würde niemals in der Lage sein Sirius in solch eine gefährliche Lage zu bringen.

Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. „Es würde mich nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen, als ich es ohnehin schon bin, als Verräter für meine Familie, die alle dieses verfluchte Mal tragen.“

„Okay.“ James atmete tief durch. „Und wen würdest du als unseren Geheimniswahrer vorschlagen?“

„Peter.“

Und genau da war James‘ Hinweis. Sirius musste von irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem beeinflusst werden, sonst hätte er niemals diesen Vorschlag gemacht. Sirius und Remus wusste beide, dass James Peter nicht mehr vertrauen konnte und warum das so war.

„Warum Peter?“, fragte James.

„Die Leute sind sich nicht so bewusst darüber, dass er einer deiner engsten Freunde ist, wie sie es über mich sind. Und wir können ihm vertrauen.“

„Okay.“ James nickte. Er griff nach Sirius Armen und schob ihn zu der kleinen Bank neben ihrer Garderobe. „Was ist mit Remus?“

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Ich … wirklich, James, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir ihm noch vertrauen können. Es sind dunkle Zeiten und Remus … er verbringt eine Menge Zeit mit zwielichtigen Leuten.“

„Auf Dumbledores Anweisung hin“, erinnerte James. „Setz dich, Sirius, bitte.“

Sirius folgte der Anweisung, sah aber verwirrt zu ihm auf. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“

„Ich denke, das ist tatsächlich der Fall.“ James seufzte. „Vertraust du mir?“

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Natürlich tue ich das. Du bist mein…“

James unterbrach ihn: „Ich würde gern ein paar Diagnosezauber über dich sprechen.“

Und er würde Sirius und all seine Sachen nach Überwachungszaubern überprüfen. Wenn jemand – und er vermutete stark, dass es Dumbledore war – Sirius mit Zaubern belegt hatte, die sein Verhalten beeinflussten, dann waren Überwachungszauber nicht so abwegig.

„Diagnose für was?“, fragte Sirius.

James lächelte freudlos. „Deshalb habe ich gefragt, ob du mir vertraust.“

Sirius sah ihn für einen langen Moment schweigend an, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Okay.“

Das erste, was er überprüfte, waren die Überwachungszauber, die zu seiner Erleichterung nicht vorhanden waren. Die Suche nach der Magie, die Sirius beeinflusste, dauerte deutlich länger und James musste tief in seinem eigenen Wissen über diese Magie graben, bis er den sehr gut verborgene Fluch im Geist seines Freundes fand. Wenn er nicht bereits sicher wüsste, dass er etwas finden musste, hätte er die fremde Magie vermutlich übersehen.

James hatte während seines Trainings zum Auror gelernt, diese Art von Magie zu erkennen und zu lösen. Er und zwei weitere Rekruten hatten ein spezialisiertes Training erhalten, weil sie eine gewisse Affinität dafür gezeigt hatten, Magie zu erkennen, die das Verhalten anderer beeinflussen und lenken konnte. Sirius hatte ihn für die extra Zeit ausgelacht, die James dafür hatte investiere müssen, und auch James selbst war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sehr glücklich darüber gewesen.

Er was nicht sehr geübt darin diese Magie zu lösen, aber seine Trainer hatten ihm versichert, dass es mit Zeit und Erfahrung kommen würde. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung zu seinem Freund, bevor er begann den Fluch mit wenig Feingefühl und einer Menge roher Gewalt zu lösen. Er konnte nichts tun, um Sirius die Kopfschmerzen zu ersparen.

Sirius stöhnte und kippte fast von der Bank, als James sich zurück zog. „Was zum Teufel?“

James fing seinen Freund auf und hielt ihn an den Schultern fest um ihn zu stabilisieren. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Als müsste ich jeden Moment kotzen.“ Sirius atmete tief durch.

James machte einen Schritt zur Seite ohne Sirius los zu lassen. „Nicht auf mich, bitte!“

„Idiot“, murmelte Sirius. „Was war das?“

„Du hast vorgeschlagen, dass ich Peter zu unserem Geheimniswahrer mache.“

Sirius sah zu ihm auf und blinzelte einige Male. „Ich würde niemals…!“

„Ich weiß. Das war wirklich auffällig. Ich habe zwei sehr gut verborgene Flüche gefunden. Die Magie hatte sich noch nicht vollständig etabliert, das hat es etwas einfacher gemacht, es zu finden.“

„Also waren sie noch nicht sehr lange da.“ Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Wer würde … Dumbledore! Er hat versucht mich zu manipulieren und durch mich dich? Warum würde er das tun?“

„Warum tut Dumbledore irgendetwas von dem, was er tut?“, fragte James. „Ich frage mich seit unserer siebten Klasse was er verbirgt und habe noch nicht einmal den Ansatz einer Antwort erhalten.“

James war nur wenige Tage nach Beginn der Sommerferien nach dem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts als Sentinel erwacht. Zu Beginn hatten sie es wegen seines Alters geheim gehalten. Sentinels und Guides erwachten in ihren dreißigern oder vierzigern, nicht als Teenager. Weder James noch seine Eltern hatten die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums auf James‘ vorzeitiges Erwachen ziehen wollen.

In der Potter Bibliothek hatten sie genug Informationen gefunden um seine neuen Sinne und die damit einhergehende Magie trainieren zu können. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, sich nicht vollkommen in all dem zu verlieren, was er nach seinem Erwachen wahrnehmen konnte. Seine normalen Sinne waren so sehr geschärft und er konnte von einem Tag auf den nächsten steuern, wie viel er sehen oder hören oder schmecken oder riechen oder ertasten wollte. Aber die Kontrolle darüber, diese Wahrnehmung nicht zu hoch zu schrauben oder zu sehr zu dimmen, war mit hartem Training verbunden gewesen.

Für sein letztes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren war ein Schock für James gewesen. Er hatte nur wenige Probleme sich an die vielen Menschen um ihn herum zu gewöhnen, aber er hatte sich so vielen Informationen ausgesetzt gesehen, die er zuvor nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Zwischen der Erkenntnis, dass Lily Evans eines Tages als sein Guide erwachen würde, und den sich widersprechenden Signalen, die einer seiner besten Freunde aussandte, hatte James Dumbledore für mehrere Wochen keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt.

Das erste Mal, als er seine Sinne auf den Direktor gerichtet hatte, war ein vollkommener Schock gewesen, weil er nicht in der Lage gewesen war irgendetwas von dem älteren Zauberer wahr zu nehmen. Es gab natürlich Magie, die die Fähigkeiten von Sentinels und Guides abwehren konnte, bezogen auf kleine Bereiche oder einzelne Personen. Aber das war sowohl magisch als auch monetär teuer und musste wöchentlich erneuert werden. An einem Ort wie Hogwarts, an dem es gar keine Sentinels und Guides geben sollte, war diese Magie vollkommen deplatziert.

Intellektuell konnte James verstehen, dass es Orte und Momente gab, zu denen jemand es als nötig empfand sich gegenüber den Fähigkeiten von Sentinels und Guides zu schützen. Sich aber zu jeder Stunde an jedem Tag das ganze Jahr über dagegen zu schützen war unpraktisch und zeugte von einer Menge Geheimnissen, die diese Person sehr verzweifelt zu wahren versuchte.

Diese Erkenntnis über Dumbledore hatte in James ein tiefes Misstrauen gegen den Direktor geweckt. Etwas, wogegen er jeden Tag ankämpfen musste, während sie auf der selben Seite zu kämpfen schienen.

Nachdem er Hogwarts beendet hatte, hatte sein Vater ihn gebeten, seinen Status als Sentinel gegenüber Dumbledore zu offenbaren, so dass der Orden des Phönix von seinen Fähigkeiten profitieren konnte. Es war der größte Streit mit seinem Vater gewesen, den er je gehabt hatte, und es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er sich mit dem vollen Ausmaß der Verachtung seines Vaters gegenüber allem, was mit Sentinels und Guides zu tun hatte, konfrontiert sah. Letztendlich hatte James sich gegen Fleamont durchsetzen können und war in der Lage gewesen sein Geheimnis vor Dumbledore zu bewahren.

Es war auch nicht seine Entscheidung gewesen Dumbledores Orden beizutreten. Lily hatte dem Orden des Phönix unbedingt beitreten wollen, bevor sie als Guide erwacht war, und James war ihr gefolgt, weil er sie nicht hatte allein lassen können. Auch wenn James wusste, dass es gute Gründe für die Existenz des Ordens gab, angesichts der Ignoranz des Ministeriums gegenüber der ganze Situation mit Voldemort, war er nicht in der Lage ihrem Anführer und damit dem Orden an sich zu vertrauen.

„Der Fidelius an sich ist nicht einmal eine gut Idee, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich Peter als Geheimniswahrer vorschlagen würde.“ Sirius schauderte. „Was passiert hier, James?“

James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Wie groß ist die Chance, dass Dumbledore den selben Verdacht über Peter hat, wie wir?“

Sirius hob die Schultern. „Vielleicht hat er mehr als nur einen Verdacht. Das hängt wohl davon ab, wie gut sein Spion ist. - Was sollte der zweite Fluch bewirken, wenn der erste über Peter war?“

„Er hat dich misstrauisch gegenüber Remus gemacht, denke ich.“ James wusste nicht, wie er die Intention solcher Magie erkennen konnte, aber was Sirius gesagt hatte, sprach für sich selbst. Sirius würde niemals auf die Idee kommen, Remus zu verdächtigen sie zu verraten.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Versucht er uns auseinander zu treiben?“

„Es hört sich an als würde Dumbledore versuchen uns in Situation zu manövrieren, in der wir nur verraten werden können“, mischte Lily sich von der Tür zum Wohnzimmer hin ein.

James hatte gehört, wie sie sich vor wenigen Minuten durch den Raum bewegt hatte und in der Tür stehen geblieben war, aber Sirius war von ihrem plötzlich Erscheinen sichtbar überrascht. „Hey Lils“, begrüßte er sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Es ist gut, dass du hier bist, Sirius.“ Lilys Lächeln war warm und einladend. „James und ich habe nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, Dumbledores Plan zu folgen. Wir haben unseren eigenen Plan ausgeheckt.“

Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. „Erzähl!“

„Wir werden England verlassen und nach einem Ort suchen, an dem wir Harry in Frieden aufziehen können“, antwortete Lily.

„Allein?“ Sirius klang alarmiert.

„Natürlich nicht.“ James stieß leicht gegen die Schulter seines Freundes. „Ich würde ohne dich und Remus nirgendwo hingehen. Und wir werden noch ein paar andere fragen mit uns zu kommen.“

„Hm.“ Sirius zog die Brauen zusammen. „Und es ist kein Problem für dich das Land zu verlassen?“

„Überraschender Weise: Nein.“ James hob die Schultern. „Ich denke, ich habe meine eigenen Instinkte missverstanden. Mein frühes Erwachen ist vermutlich ein großes Hindernis dabei.“

„Magst du das erklären?“ Lily musterte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick und James konnte ihre Verwirrung durch ihren Bund spüren.

Er seufzte. „Ich spüre, dass ich etwas beschützen muss. Dich, meine Freunde. Meinen Stamm. Aber du hast mich vorhin gefragt … Ich hätte dir nicht sagen können, was oder wen ich als meinen Stamm betrachte. - In den Büchern ging es um ein Territorium und um eine Verpflichtung gegenüber diesem Territorium. Und ich fühle eine Verpflichtung gegenüber diesem Land. Nach der Schule dachte ich, meinen Stamm zu beschützen würde bedeuten England zu beschützen. Das ist der Grund warum ich entschieden habe Auror zu werden.“

„Aber deine Ansichten haben sich geändert“, schlussfolgerte Sirius.

Jack nickte. „Diese letzten paar Monate … Die Verpflichtung gegenüber England ist mehr … eine familiäre Verpflichtung, glaube ich. In ein paar Jahren, wenn ich in der Lage sein werde das politische Erbe meiner Familie anzutreten … Ich werde ein Mitglied eines wichtiges Teils unserer Regierung sein. Aber das hat nicht viel damit zu tun, dass ich ein Sentinel bin. - Mein Stamm ist nicht England als ganzes. Wenn das der Fall wäre, wäre ich längst dazu getrieben worden einen ganzen Haufen Leute dafür zu eliminieren, den Stamm von Innen heraus zu bedrohen.“

Sirius schnaubte. „Es gibt eine paar Leute, die den Tod verdienen. Den ganzen Vormittag im Gericht verbringen zu müssen hat das nur bestätigt. - So, wer außer Remus und mir ist noch Teil – eures Stammes?“

„Mein Cousin und seine Frau.“

„Meine Schwester und ihre Familie.“ Lily seufzte. „Ich habe das Gefühl, das wird sich ändern sobald ich mit ihr gesprochen habe. Aber ich kann diese Entscheidung nicht treffen, ohne…“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alice fühlt sich für mich wie ein Mitglied des Stammes an. Und mit ihr zusammen Frank und Neville. Und dann schließlich Bathilda, unsere Nachbarin.“

„Also wollte ihr diese Leute versammeln und gehen. Wo werden wir hingehen?“, fragte Sirius.

James atmete tief aus. „Ich habe keine Idee. Es ist vermutlich ohnehin besser das spontan zu entscheiden. - In drei Tagen wird Dumbledore zurück kommen um den Fidelius über das Haus zu legen. Lily und ich denken beide, dass es besser ist vorher verschwunden zu sein.“

„Gute Idee.“ Sirius nickte. „Denn wenn Dumbledore Pläne hat, wird er nicht sehr froh darüber sein, wenn wir sie durchkreuzen. - Wer redet mit wem über unser Pläne?“

James blinzelte überrascht. „Du … stimmst einfach so zu? Keine Zweifel? Keine Einwände? Kein Protest?“

„James.“ Sirius sprang auf und kam direkt vor ihm zum Stehen. Es hatte nicht viele Moment gegeben, in denen James seinen ausgelassenen und leichtsinniger Freund so ernst gesehen hatte. „In dem Moment deines Erwachens wusste ich, wo mein Platz im Leben sein würde. Du wirst unseren Stamm beschützen, und ich werde dich beschützen. Was immer das Leben uns entgegen stellen wird, ich werde dir folgen.“

„Sirius!“ James holte zitternd Luft. „Ich … Ich weiß nicht, was…“

„Du bist mein Bruder in der Magie. Gewöhn dich dran.“ Sirius hielt für einen langen Moment den Blickkontakt, bevor er sich leicht zur Seite drehte und mit einem Mal grinste als wären die letzten Sekunden nie geschehen. „Ich nehme an, ich sollte Remus einsammeln, ja? Zum Glück war der Vollmond erst letzte Woche und er wird keine Probleme haben bis wir einen sicheren Ort gefunden haben, um uns nieder zu lassen.“

James sah zu Lily, aber seine Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern und konnte ihre Erheiterung kaum zurück halten. „Ich werde Charles schreiben und ihn bitten, morgen her zu kommen. Und ich sollte vermutlich einen Termin bei Gringotts machen.“

„Während Sirius zu Remus geht, kannst du Frank und Alice besuchen“, schlug Lily vor. „Sobald Sirius und Remus zurück sind, können sie Harry nehmen und ich kann meine Schwester besuchen.“

James runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du sicher, dass du dich allein mit ihr treffen willst?“

„Ich bin mir sicher es würde eine größere Katastrophe werden, wenn ich dich mitnehme!“ Lily verschränkte ihre Arme. „Ich will zumindest, dass sie mir überhaupt zuhört. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass sie auch nur die Tür öffnen würde, wenn sie dich sähe!“

James seufzte. „Okay.“

Er konnte Petunia Dursley genauso wenig ausstehen wie diese ihn, aber er war besorgt um Lily. Der Bruch zwischen ihr und ihrer Schwester hatte vor vielen Jahren statt gefunden, aber der Schmerz darüber war noch immer so frisch, als wären es nur Tage. Er wünschte, er könnte sie vor all dem beschützen, aber alles was er tun konnte, war an ihrer Seite zu sein und ihr etwas zu geben, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte.

Lily lächelte traurig. „Das wird schon.“

„Wir werden für dich da sein, wenn du zurück kommst“, versicherte Sirius.

Lily nickte. „Es wird helfen zu wissen, was danach hier auf mich warten.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Übersetzen des ersten Kapitels hat tatsächlich geholfen, mich wieder auf mein RT-Projekt konzentrieren zu können, und ich habe geschafft es zu beenden! Mittlerweile ist RT vorbei und ich werde versuchen, mich etwas mehr auf die Übersetzung hier zu konzentrieren.
> 
> **Warnung:** Die Child Abuse Warnung gilt für dieses Kapitel. Petunia ist einfach ein Miststück.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

„Lily?“

Sie sah auf, als sie die Stimme ihrer Nachbarin durch das Haus schallen hörte. „In der Küche!“, antwortete sie laut.

Harry lachte und spukte dabei die Hälfte der Kartoffeln, die sie ihm gerade gefüttert hatte, auf den Tisch seines Hochsitzes. Er streckte die Hände in Richtung der Tür und griff in die Luft, lange bevor Bathilda Bagshot die Küche erreichte.

„Da bist du ja, Kleines!“ Bathilda warf Lily ein Lächeln zu und lief zu Harry, um ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare zu wuscheln. „Und mein allerliebster junger Mann ist auch hier!“

Lily seufzte, als Harry Bathildas Schal griff – das einzige, was in seiner Reichweite war – und versuchte sie zu sich zu ziehen. „Das war es dann wohl mit Harrys Mittag.“

Bathilda lachte. „Ich entschuldige mich für die Störung. Lass es mich versuchen, vielleicht ist damit zufrieden, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, wenn ich ihn füttere.“ Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry und nahm die kleine Schlüssel von Lily entgegen. „Was hast du heute zum Mittag, Harry, hm? - Oh, das sieht nach Kartoffeln und Spinat aus, sehr lecker!“

Harry öffnete seinen Mund ohne Protest, als Bathilda ihm den Löffel hin hielt.

Sie sah zu Lily, während Harry gewissenhaft kaute. „Es klang sehr dringend, als James mir sagte, ich solle dich besuchen. Und dein Mann sah sehr – aufgewühlt aus.“

Lily seufzte. „Wir hatten einen sehr verstörenden Besuch heute. Es sieht so aus, als würde der Dunkle Bastard … Habe ich dir jemals erzählt, warum Harry und ich die Schutzbanne seit Monaten nicht verlassen haben?“

„Du hast einmal erwähnt, dass deine Familie in Gefahr wäre.“ Bathilda hielt Harry einen weiteren Löffel gefüllt mit Spinat und Kartoffeln hin, als er ihr auffordernd seinen leeren Mund zeigte. „Aber du hast es nie genauer erklärt.“

„Es scheint eine Prophezeiung zu geben, die Harry zu einem Ziel für die Todesser und ihren Herrn macht.“ Lily verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und ließ ihren Blick zum Fenster schweifen. „Dumbledore denkt, dass sie uns bald angreifen werden.“

Bathilda runzelte die Stirn. „Was genau sagt diese Prophezeiung?“

Lily konnte das Unbehagen und den Ärger ihrer Freundin spüren, aber Bathilda schaffte es diese Gefühle aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten und ihr sanftes Lächeln für Harry zu behalten. Der kleine Junge aß mit einer Leidenschaft, die er nicht an Tag gelegt hatte, als Lily ihn noch gefüttert hatte.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Dumbledore wollte es uns nicht sagen und wir haben keinen Weg gefunden, an die Aufzeichnungen darüber zu kommen. - Es ist nicht einmal sicher, dass sie von unserem Sohn spricht. Nach Dumbledore könnte es auch Neville Longbottom betreffen.“

„Ist das nicht der Sohn deiner besten Freundin? Der Junge, der nur einen Tag älter ist als Harry?“, fragte Bathilda.

Lily nickte. „Ja. James ist auf dem Weg zu ihnen. - Dumbledore hat vorgeschlagen den Fidelius über unser Haus zu legen.“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dieser Bursche sich manchmal denkt. - Ach was, was er überhaupt jemals denkt!“ Bathilda schüttelte verärgert den Kopf, aber dann kehrte ihr Lächeln zurück, als Harry unwillig die Stirn runzelte.

Lily schnaubte lachend.

„Was ist so lustig, Kleines?“

„Du, wie du Dumbledore einen Burschen nennst!“

Bathilda hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich habe beide Dumbledores gekannt, da waren sie noch Kinder. Und ich erinnere mich sehr gut daran, was wie für Lausbuben waren! - Albus hat sich nicht so sehr verändert, wie er es heutzutage gerne vorgibt.“

Lily musterte ihre Freundin nachdenklich. Am Anfang hatte sie viele der kleinen Geschichten, die Bathilda zu berichten wusste, nicht ernst genommen. Es war so absurd erschienen, dass Dumbledore einmal mit dem Mann befreundet gewesen sein sollte, den er später im berühmtesten Duell der Neuzeit besiegt hatte. Aber je mehr Zeit Lily mit der älteren Hexe verbrachte, desto mehr begann sie zu verstehen, dass Bathildas Gedanken nicht so verwirrt und belastet vom Alter waren, wie sie zu Beginn angenommen hatte.

„Worüber denkst du nach?“, wollte Bathilda wissen.

„Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich … dich für ein wenig verrückt hielt“, gab Lily zu.

Bathilda summte nachdenklich, während Harry den nächsten Löffel mit viel Skepsis betrachtete, ehe er sich doch entschied, den Mund zu öffnen. „Du wärst nicht die erste, die das denkt. Die Leute heutzutage haben … ein sehr enges und fokussiertes Bild von Albus Dumbledore, das er pflegt, wann immer sich ihm eine Möglichkeit bietet. Meine Erinnerung an seine Kindheit und Jugend unterstützen dieses Bild nicht unbedingt.“

Lily nickte. „Er verheimlicht eine Menge.“

„Er verheimlicht und plant. Es gibt keinen Moment, in dem er nicht plant.“ Bathilda seufzte. „Ich frage mich oft … Er wird für ein Duell verehrt, dass er gewonnen hat, weil Gellert nicht in der Lage war der einzigen Person zu schaden, die er jemals wirklich geliebt hat. Und es gab keine Zeugen für dieses Duell. Wir wissen nur, was er und Gellert uns darüber erzählt haben.“

„Du denkst, sie haben darüber gelogen, was tatsächlich vorgefallen ist?“

Bathilda hob die Schultern. „Ich habe viel Zeit damit verbracht, alle Informationen zu analysieren, die uns über die Jahre zwischen dem Sommer, den Gellert hier verbracht hat, und dem Tag, als er sich Albus ergab, zur Verfügung stehen. Es gibt Widersprüche, die nicht mit dem Ursprung der einzelnen Quellen erklärt werden können.“ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, als wolle sie diesen Gedanken verscheuchen. „Wie auch immer, diese Überlegung sind im Moment nicht sehr hilfreich.“

Lily lächelte zusichernd. „Jedes Bisschen an Informationen, dass wir über Dumbledore erhalten können, kann hilfreich sein. Ich würde wirklich zu gern wissen, was seine Pläne für meine Familie und mich sind.“

Harry unterbracht Bathilda‘s Antwort, indem er seine Faust, die noch immer ihren Schal umklammert hielt, gegen den nächsten Löffel mit seinem Mittag schlug. Er schüttelte den Kopf und bedachte die fast leere Schüssel mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Da scheint jemand satt zu sein!“ Bathilda lachte leise. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass mein Schal irgendein Interesse an deinem Essen hat, Harry!“

Lily sprang auf und reinigte Bathildas Kleidung und ihren Sohn mit einem schnellen Zauber. „Ich habe eine ganze neue Hochachtung für die Magie entwickelt, seit ich Mutter bin!“

Bathilda lachte. „So wie jede andere Hexe, die dieses Privileg hatte!“

Lily hob Harry aus seinem Stuhl und bedeutete Bathilda, ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen. „Es ist Zeit für deinen Mittagsschlaf, Liebling, auch wenn es vielleicht schon ein kleine wenig spät ist.“ Harry gähnte, als wollte er ihre Worte bestätigen, und protestierte nicht dagegen, als Lily ihn in das kleine Bett legte, dass am entgegengesetzten Ende des Raumes zu seiner Spielecke stand.

Bathilda hatte sich auf das Sofa gesetzt. „Er schläft immer noch nicht wieder allein?“

Lily seufzte. „Ich fürchte, er bemerkt mehr von unserer Gemütsverfassung, als uns lieb sein kann.“

„Ihr werdet Dumbledores Vorschlag doch hoffentlich nicht folgen, Lily?“

Lily setzte sich ihrer Freundin gegenüber. „Werden wir nicht. Aber wir nehmen seine Warnung sehr ernst. - Wir werden das Land verlassen.“

Bathilda nickte. „Das scheint ein angebrachter Plan zu sein. Wann werdet ihr gehen?“

„Übermorgen.“ Lily atmete tief ein. „Und wir würden dich gern mitnehmen.“

„Oh, Kleines.“

„Du bist … Familie“, sagte Lily.

Bathilda sah sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. „Stamm. Was du sagen wolltest war, dass ich Teil eures Stammes bin.“

„Was … Wie …“

„Ich habe eine Menge in meinem sehr langen Leben gesehen.“ Die ältere Hexe schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Und ich habe eine Menge gelernt. Ich bin Historikerin, Schätzchen. Und ich kenne die Geschichte des Hauses Potter. Als James und du vor zwei Jahren dieses Grundstück gekauft haben, da wusste ich, was ihr seid.“

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast nie etwas gesagt. Ich habe nicht ein Mal etwas von dir gespürt, dass darauf hingedeutet hätte, dass du es weißt.“

Bathilda nickte. „Es mag viele Menschen geben, denen es sehr unangenehm ist in der Gesellschaft eines Sentinels oder Guides zu sein, aber ich schere mich nicht darum, was deine Sinne dir über mich verraten. - Und ich musste niemals fragen, warum ihre es geheim haltet.“

„Wir sind viel zu jung.“ Lily sah zu ihrem Sohn, der noch nicht schlief, dem aber bereits im Sekundentakt die Augen zu fielen. „Zu jung dafür, dass diese Fähigkeiten erwacht sind, aber auch zu jung um Eltern zu sein. Und trotzdem sind beide Dinge passiert.“

„Und jedes einzelne der bekannten Sentinel und Guide Paare der letzten sechs oder sieben Jahrzehnte ist irgendwann unweigerlich in der Mysteriumsabteilung verschwunden.“ Bathilda schnaubte. „Die Regierung dieses Landes befindet sich schon seit geraumer Zeit auf Abwegen. Es ist wirklich kein Wunder, dass Leute wie – wie hast du ihn genannt? Den Dunklen Bastard?“

Lily nickte grinsend. Auf keine Fall wollte sie einen dieser lächerlichen Namen verwenden, die die Zeitungen sich überlegt hatten und ihre Freunde waren ihr ohne zu Zögern in ihrer Wahl eines alternativen Namens gefolgt.

„Es ist kein Wunder, dass jemand wie der Dunkle Bastard so einfach hier Fuß fassen konnte“, fuhr Bathilda fort. „Schon allein, dass unsere Regierung unfähig zu sein scheint, dieses lächerliche Tabu zu lösen! Sie spielen ihm direkt in die Hände und ermitteln nicht einmal gegen diesen Kult seiner Anhänger.“

„Weil einige von ihnen Teil unserer Regierung sind“, erinnerte Lily.

Bathilda schnaubte. „Und andere werden durch lächerliche Gesetze und Verordnungen da heraus gehalten. James wird in fünf oder sechs Jahren 27, richtig? Plant ihr, zurück zu kommen wenn es so weit ist, damit er seinen Sitz übernehmen kann?“

„Fünfeinhalb Jahre.“ Lily zuckte stirnrunzelnd mit den Schultern. „Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen. Wir haben bis heute nicht einmal ernsthaft darüber gesprochen, zu gehen. Ich habe es ein Mal zur Sprache gebracht, aber … James kämpft manchmal gegen sich widerstreitende Instinkte. Ich bekomme das nicht so hart zu spüren wie er, aber … das könnte auch daran liegen, dass ich dieses Haus seit Monaten nicht mehr verlassen habe.“

„Du solltest das mit deinem Sentinel diskutieren, bevor wir gehen.“

Da lag etwas in Bathildas Stimme, das Lily Inne halten ließ. Die Politik der magischen Welt war noch immer sehr verwirrend für sie. In Hogwarts hatte niemand über die Struktur des Ministeriums oder der Regierung gesprochen und für die längste Zeit ihrer Jahre dort, war Lily einfach davon ausgegangen, dass es ähnlich zu dem war, was sie aus der Muggelwelt kannte. Es war im zweiten Halbjahr ihrer sechsten Klasse gewesen, als sie ihren Irrtum erkannt hatte. Aber es war schwer gewesen an Informationen zu kommen, weshalb ihre noch immer viele Details unklar waren.

Lily sah ihre Freundin stirnrunzelnd an. „Warum können wir nicht darüber sprechen, nachdem wir einen Platz gefunden haben, an dem wir bleiben können?“

„Weil es beeinflussen wird, nach was für einen Ort wir suchen werden.“ Bathilda neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „James und du müssen eine Entscheidung treffen. Wenn ihr dieses Land für immer zurücklassen wollt, dann werdet ihr nach einem Ort suchen, den ihr eure Heimat und euer Eigen nennen könnt. Aber wenn ihr zurück kommen wollt, dann werden ihr einen Ort brauchen, an dem ihr eure Kräfte sammeln könnt, um euch eine gute Grundlage für diese Rückkehr zu schaffen.“

Lily starrte sie an, nicht sicher was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte in erster Linie für die Sicherheit ihres Sohnes garantieren können, und ihm eine stabilere und normalere Kindheit bieten können, als er das in seinem ersten Lebensjahr erlebt hatte. Über die weiteren Konsequenzen ihres Vorhabens hatte sie gar nicht nachgedacht, geschweige denn auch nur erkannt, dass es solche gab. Sie hatte angenommen, dass James Drang danach, Voldemort zu jagen und zu eliminieren, nur darin begründet lag, Harry schützen zu wollen. Langsam begann sie zu erahnen, dass auch mehr dahinter stecken konnte.

Bathilda lachte leise. „Du bist eine junge Mutter. Natürlich hast du an nichts anderes als dein Kind gedacht.“

„Mein Kind und meinen Stamm“, murmelte Lily. „Es ist nur … Ich will einfach nur, dass wir alle in Sicherheit sind. Und das ist unmöglich, so lange Harry von diesem Verrückten verfolgt wird.“

Bathilda stand auf, um sich neben Lily setzen zu können und nach ihren zitternden Händen zu greifen. „Natürlich. Ich verstehe das. Und jeder, den ihr als Teil eures Stammes erwählt habt und der diese Wahl akzeptieren wird, wird das auch verstehen.“

„Die Wahl akzeptieren?“ Da waren so viele Dinge, die ihr durch den Kopf schossen, aber diese Wortwahl ließ sie Inne halten.

Bathilda nickte. „Das Gefühl zu eurem Stamm zu gehören ist nichts, was nur dich und James betrifft. Ich habe diese Verbindung seit Monaten gespürt. Ich konnte es nur nicht benennen, bis du mich gebeten hast, euch zu begleiten. Jeder, den James und du gewählt haben, fühlt diese tiefe Verbundenheit zu euch. Und jede dieser Personen wird eine Entscheidung darüber treffen müssen, das zu akzeptieren oder euch den Rücken zu zukehren.“

Lily schluckte schwer. „Wir wissen so wenig über das, was wir sind!“

„Ihr habt ja auch noch nicht einmal wirklich euch selbst gefunden.“ Bathilda lächelte zusichernd. „Es gibt einen Grund, warum Sentinels und Guides für gewöhnlich erst später im Leben erwachen. - In deinem Alter ist das Leben regelmäßig überwältigend und beängstigend ohne ein Guide zu sein. Aber du schlägst dich fantastisch, Lily! Und du bist nicht allein.“

Lily atmete tief durch. „Du weißt eine Menge über Sentinels und Guides.“

„Natürlich.“ Bathilda nickte. „Das kommt mit dem Job. Ich werde mit Freuden all mein Wissen mit euch teilen.“

„Was passiert, wenn jemand es ablehnt, zu unserem Stamm zu gehören?“ Lily hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie sich solch einer Situation würde stellen müssen, sobald sie Petunia gegenüber stand.

Bathilda zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wer, denkst du, wird das ablehnen?“

„Meine Schwester. Wir sind nicht … Als wir klein waren, standen wir uns sehr nah. Aber sie hat das Wissen über die Magie nie gut aufgenommen. Und sie hat einen sehr fremdenfeindlichen Mann geheiratet. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht mit uns kommen wird. Und dennoch spüre ich, dass ich mit ihr reden muss.“

Bathilda seufzte. „Es wird weh tun, am Anfang. Aber sie ist deine Schwester, ihre Zurückweise würde in jedem Fall weh tun. - Letztendlich wirst du in der Lage sein, sie gehen zu lassen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du unterbewusst an deiner alten Beziehung zu ihr fest hältst, weil sie noch keine Gelegenheit hatte, dir so direkt zu sagen, dass sie kein Teil deines Stammes sein will. - Du wirst endlich in der Lage sein, diesen Bruch zwischen euch hinter dir zu lassen.“

Lily konnte ihre Tränen kaum zurückhalten. „Das klingt schrecklich.“

„Nein.“ Bathilda schüttelte den Kopf. „Es klingt gesund. Bewahre die Erinnerung deiner Kindheit, aber akzeptiere dass eure Lebenswege sich voneinander gelöst haben.“

Lily atmete tief durch und blinzelte ihre Tränen fort. „Beeinflusst es dich? Dass du dich als Teil unseres Stammes fühlst, meine ich.“

Bathilda lachte. „Nein, Kleines. Du und James sind davon sehr viel mehr beeinflusst als irgendjemand sonst.“

„Aber wir reißen dich aus deiner gewohnten Umgebung und du hast nicht einmal gezögert, dem zu folgen. Du hast hier für … eine sehr lange Zeit gelebt.“

„Über einhundert Jahre, ja.“ Bathilda grinste. „Ich schäme mich nicht für mein Alter, weißt du? Ich habe weitere zwei oder drei Jahrzehnte vor mir. Und ich würde diese Zeit lieber nicht allein verbringen. Ich habe diese Insel seit langer Zeit nicht mehr verlassen. Es ist wirklich Zeit für ein weiteres kleines Abenteuer!“

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lily hatte ein wenig Zeit gehabt, um sich zu sammeln und sich mental auf den Besuch bei ihrer Schwester vorzubereiten. Bathilda war bei ihr geblieben und sie hatten über die Pläne für die nächsten zwei Tage gesprochen, bis Sirius zusammen mit Remus zurück gekommen war. Sie hatte bei beiden Männern sowohl gesehen als auch gespürt, dass nicht alles reibungslos verlaufen war, aber sie hatte sie nicht darauf angesprochen. Sie war zu fokussiert auf das anstehende Gespräch mit ihrer Schwester und es war ohnehin besser über Remus Probleme zu sprechen, wenn James auch wieder zurück war.

Während Bathilda in ihr Haus zurückgekehrt war, um ihre Reise vorzubereiten, und Sirius und Remus bei dem noch immer schlafenden Harry geblieben waren, hatte Lily sich umgezogen, um bei ihrem Ausflug in die Muggelwelt nicht aufzufallen. Als der Moment gekommen war, in dem sie das Grundstück verlassen wollte, hatte Lily für ganze zehn Minuten an der Grenze der Schutzbanne gezögert. Es war Anfang Februar gewesen, als sie diesen Schritt das letzte Mal getan hatte und es war unerwartet angsteinflößend. Sie hatte sich zu sehr an die Einschränkungen der letzten Monate gewöhnt.

Lily apparierte in den Park in der Nähe des Hauses ihrer Schwester und ließ sich Zeit auf ihrem Weg. Sie fürchtete sich vor der kommenden Begegnung, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie dem nicht entgehen konnte. Sie hoffte, zumindest einer Begegnung mit ihrem Schwager zu entgehen, da es Dienstag und früher Nachmittag war.

Sie war nur ein Mal beim Haus der Dursleys gewesen, als ihre Eltern darauf bestanden hatten, dass ihr jüngere Tochter sie zu dem Besuch bei ihrer älteren Tochter begleitete. Es war im Sommer nach Lilys siebten Schuljahr gewesen und hatte sich zu einem sehr angespannten Nachmittag entwickelt. Die Nachbarschaft hatte sich in den vergangenen drei Jahren nicht verändert und das war Petunia vermutlich nur Recht.

Lily erlaubte sich nicht zu zögern, als sie den Ligusterweg Nr. 4 erreichte. Sie straffte ihre Schultern, betätigte die Klingel zwei Mal und musste nicht lange warten, bevor die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Petunia bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick. „Was willst du hier?“

Lily schluckte schwer. Sie hatte ihre Schwester nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie erwacht war und war nicht vorbereitet auf die augenblickliche empathische Verbindung, die ihr nur Verachtung und Hass übermittelte. Bathilda hatte über eine Verbindung zwischen James und Lily und ihrem Stamm besprochen, aber Lily hatte nichts damit anzufangen gewusst, bis zu diesem Moment, in dem sie das erste Mal dieser Verbindung zu ihrer Schwester gewahr wurde. Diese Art von Verbundenheit spürte sie auch gegenüber ihren Freunden, aber das hatte sich so schleichend und natürlich entwickelt, dass sie nie darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Peter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schloss die Finger fest um ihre Oberarme. „Nun?“

„Ich muss mit dir reden.“ Lily atmete tief durch. „Darf ich rein kommen?“

Petunia sah die Straße hinauf und hinab, dann stieß sie verärgert den Atem aus. „Das ist vermutlich besser, als wenn die Nachbarn dich hier vor dem Haus stehen sehen. Ich brauche diesen Klatsch wirklich nicht.“

„Ein Besuch deiner Schwester ist es wert, in den Klatsch der Straße einbezogen zu werden?“ Lily folgte ihr durch den kurzen Flur in die Küche, wo sie sich auf den Stuhl setzte, zu dem Petunia sie wies.

„So weit es meine Nachbarn betrifft, habe ich keine Schwester. Und dabei würde ich es gern belassen.“ Petunia lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsfläche und verschränkte erneut ihre Arme. „Was willst du? Ich habe dich seit der Beerdigung unserer Eltern nicht mehr gesehen und ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, dich auch gar nicht wiederzusehen.“

„Ja, ich weiß, du hasst mich.“ Lily hatte das für eine lange Zeit vermutet, aber es in diesem Moment so deutlich zu spüren war dennoch hart. Und dennoch war da etwas in diesem Haus, dass sie ausharren und es ertragen ließ. „Aber du bist immer noch meine Schwester. Und da gehen Dinge in der magischen Welt vor sich…“

Petunia unterbrach sie mit harter Stimme: „Ich habe keine Interesse an den Vorkommnissen in deiner Welt!“

„Da ist eine Gruppe von Terroristen und sie bedrohen meine Familie“, sagte Lily eilig.

„Was hast du getan?“ Petunia machte einen halben Schritt auf sie zu und Lily fühlte eine Welle aus ihrer Wut über sich rollen. „Werden sie hier her kommen? Hast du meinen Mann und mich in Gefahr gebracht?“

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie hier her kommen werden. Aber James und ich werden untertauchen. Und … ich dachte, ich sollte dir einen Chance geben, mit uns zu kommen.“

Petunia schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich habe kein Interesse an deinem Leben teil zu haben, Lily! - Du hättest nicht her kommen sollen. Du bist hier nicht willkommen!“

„Ja, ich … das sehe ich.“ Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du nicht auch ein Kind?“

„Ich habe einen Sohn, falls du es unbedingt wissen musst.“

Bei den Worten ihrer Schwester begann Lily zu begreifen, dass sie eine andere Person in diesem Haus spüren konnte und dass es das war, was sie hier hielt. Und Petunia hatte ihren Sohn nicht einmal erwähnt, als sie gedacht hatte, Lily hätte irgendeine Art Gefahr vor ihre Haustür gebracht. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit ihm?“

„Was schert es dich?“ Petunia lehnte sich zurück in einem offensichtlichen Versuch, sich so weit von Lily zu distanzieren, wie es ihr möglich war.

Lily atmete schwer aus. „Du warst nicht besorgt über ihn. Du warst besorgt um deine eigene Sicherheit und die deines Mannes, aber nicht über deinen Sohn. - War ein eigenes Kind nicht das, wovon du immer geträumt hast?“

„Ich habe mich geirrt. Offensichtlich.“

Lily wiederholte ihre Frage: „Was ist stimmt nicht mit ihm?“

„Das selbst, was mit dir nicht stimmt!“, sagte Petunia verärgert und drehte sich zur Seite. „Ich hätte Vernons Bedenken niemals ignorieren sollen. Oder seine Wünsche.“

„Du verachtest den eigenes Kind, nur weil es magisch ist?“ Lily konnte das Verhalten ihrer Schwester nicht einmal im Ansatz verstehen.

„Ich habe gesehen, was ein magisches Kind einer Familie antut.“ Die Verachtung, die Petunia ausstrahlte, wäre selbst ohne Empathie nicht zu übersehen gewesen. „Ich werde nicht wie unsere Eltern enden.“

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst.“

„Es ist deine Magie, die unsere Eltern getötet hat!“, spie Petunia.

„Sie wurden bei einem Autounfall getötet!“

Petunia verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. „Das ist Wortklauberei. Du warst nicht hier, Lily. - Du hast nicht gesehen, was es für unsere Eltern bedeutet hat, dass du das ganze Jahr auf dieser Schule warst ohne eine Möglichkeit für sie, Kontakt zu dir aufzunehmen oder dich zu sehen. Du warst nicht hier um zu beobachten, wie sehr es sie verändert hat, wie es sie zerstört hat! Sie haben dich verehrt und du hast sie ohne einen weiteren Gedanken verstoßen.“ Sie sah aus harten, kalten Augen zu Lily. „Hattest du ihnen nicht gerade erst an diesem Tag von deiner Verlobung berichtet, als sie getötet wurden? - Dad war abgelenkt davon, dass du endgültig aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würdest.“

Lily schluckte schwer. „Der Unfall war nicht ihre Schuld. Sie hatten keine Chance dem Laster auszuweichen.“

Petunia schnaubte. „Du hast dich kein bisschen geändert seit wir Kinder waren. Du flüchtest dich immer noch in deine kleinen Lügen, damit du die Konsequenzen deiner Handlungen nicht tragen musst!“

Lily schloss ihre Augen und ermahnte sich selbst, die Worte ihre Schwester nicht zu ernst zu nehmen. Petunia hatte begonnen für alles ihr die Schuld zuzuschieben, seit Severus das Wort „Magie“ das erste Mal in ihrer Gegenwart benutzt hatte. Aber dieser Vorwurf tat mehr weh als alles andere, was ihre Schwester je zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Schließlich atmete Lily tief durch und sah so gefasst, wie es ihr nur möglich war, zu ihrer Schwester auf. „Was planst du zu tun, jetzt da du ein eigenes magischen Kind hast?“

„Er wird nicht sehr viel länger magisch sein“, erwiderte Petunia.

Lily sah sie entsetzt an. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Wir hatten einen Besuch von diesem Typen – der, der deine Schule leitet, nach Dudleys _Unfall_.“ Petunia verzog das Gesicht. „Er hat uns versichert, dass er diese … Abartigkeit unterbinden könnte, sobald Dudley zwei wird. Ich wünschte wirklich es könnte früher passieren!“

Lily sprang auf. „Das kannst du nicht tun!“

„Es ist mein Sohn. Ich kann tun, was immer ich für nötig erachte!“

Lily stieß zwischend den Atem aus. „Es wird ihn umbringen! Er wird sterben, bevor er auch nur dein jetziges Alter erreicht hat!“

Die Magie eines Kindes in dieser Art zu binden war illegal und tiefste schwarze Magie. Es würde den magischen Kern des Kindes eindämmen und ihn daran hindern zu wachsen. Aber die Magie des Kindes selbst würde wachsen und ohne ausreichend Platz im magischen Kern würde sie sich gegen das Opfer eines solchen Bannes richten. Es würde den Körper von Innen heraus zerfressen und spätestens der zweite magische Entwicklungsschub in den Zwanzigern würde das Opfer töten. Es war ein langsamer und qualvoller Tod nach Jahren voller Schmerz, den nichts zu lindern vermochte.

„Wir wurden darüber aufgeklärt. Alles ist besser als ein magisches Kind in meinem Haus zu haben!“ Petunia hob das Kinn und blickte herablassend zu Lily.

„Wir reden über den Mord an deinem Kind!“ Lily riss ihre Hände in die Höhe. „Du redest darüber, deinen eigenen Sohn zu töten!“

„Wir werden ihn von diesem Befall heilen!“, spie Petunia. „Und sobald das passiert ist, wird es ihm an nichts fehlen, für den Rest seines Lebens, wie kurz das auch sein mag.“

„Du hasst dein eigenes Kind so sehr?“, fragte Lily verzweifelt.

„Ich hätte niemals schwanger werden sollen. Vernon wollte nicht einmal Kinder haben. Aber ich wusste, er würde nicht verlange, dass ich es los werde, wenn ich erst einmal schwanger wäre.“ Petunia holte zitternd Luft und wandte den Blick ab, aber das konnte ihre Tränen nicht verbergen. „Er hat mich gewarnt, ich sollte die Geschichte meiner Familie im Kopf behalten und darüber nachdenken, was aus diesem Kind werden könnte. Aber ich dachte … Es ist auch in mir. Ich hätte niemals an diesen lachhaften Kindheitsträumen festhalte sollen.“

Lily wollte ihre Schwester anschreiben, dass sie kein Recht auf ihre Tränen hatte, aber sie biss sich auf die Zunge. „Ich kann ihn nehmen. Du musst ihn nicht töten!“

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist besser, wenn ich den Leuten sagen kann, mein Kind sei tot, als eine Erklärung für sein Verschwinden finden zu müssen!“

Lily fühlte sich, als wäre ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden, und ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl sinken. Diese Frau hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mehr zu dem Mädchen, zu dem sie einst aufgesehen hatte und das sie so sehr geliebt hatte. Am liebsten hätte Lily ihr ein paar hässliche Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt, dafür dass sie ihr eigenen Ansehen über das Wohlergehen eines Kindes stellte.

„Ich könnte ihn einfach mitnehmen und du könntest nichts dagegen tun.“

Es war zum Teil eine leere Drohung. Dumbledore war hier gewesen und Lily würde nach Überwachungszaubern suchen, bevor sie ging, aber es gab andere Wege, auf denen er über das Verschwinden des Kindes informiert werden könnte. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bevor eine Suche bei Lily und James enden würde und sie benötigten die nächsten Tage zur Vorbereitung.

„Das würdest du bereuen.“ Die Tonlage von Petunias Stimme sandte kalte Schauer über Lilys Rücken. „Deine Welt würde das bereuen. - Ich bin in der Lage jedem die Existenz deiner Welt zu beweisen. Ich habe die Zeit gut genutzt, in der ich gezwungen war, mit dir unter einem Dach zu leben.“

Lily fühlte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. „Was hast du getan?“

Petunia schnaubte. „Als ob ich dir das sagen würde. - Und denk nicht einmal darüber nach, mich irgendetwas von dem hier vergessen zu lassen. Sollte ich jemals wieder Lücken in meiner Erinnerung entdecken, wird das Geheimnis deiner Leute von mehreren Stellen aus der ganzen Welt offenbart.“

„Ich habe dir niemals deine Erinnerung genommen!“, protestierte Lily.

„Du nicht, das ist wahr.“ Petunia schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber deine Leute. Sie haben es zwei Mal getan, bevor du auf diese verfluchte Schule gekommen bist. Ich habe verstanden, was an diesen verlorenen Tagen geschehen sein musste, nachdem deine Leute uns erklärt hatten, dass sie unsere Erinnerungen nehmen würden, sollte wir das Geheimnis verraten. Das wird mir nie wieder passieren, ohne dass deine Leute die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen.“

„Glaubst du nicht, dass jemand, der in der Lage ist deine Erinnerungen zu manipulieren, sie auch nach diesen Versicherungen durchsuchen kann?“, fragte Lily.

„Sie können es versuchen. _Du_ kannst es versuchen, wenn du unbedingt willst.“ Petunia schnaubte verächtlich. „Du wirst nicht alles finden. Und wenn du es doch tust, wirst du nicht rechtzeitig alles zurückhalten können, um euren Untergang zu verhindern!“

Lily nickte verstehend. Sie war sich sicher, dass Petunias Plan nicht gegen ein Team von Auroren oder Unaussprechlichen stand halten würde, aber sie allein würde die Geheimhaltung der magischen Welt riskieren. „Wir … Ich kann seinen Tod vortäuschen, Tuney! Dann musst du keine Ausrede finden. U-und du wirst nicht bis zu zwanzig Jahre warten müssen, um … um ihn los zu werden.“

„Nenn mich bei diesem lächerlichen Namen!“

Lily schloss ihre Augen. „Bitte, denk darüber nach. Wie alt ist – Dudley war sein Name, richtig? Wie alt ist Dudley jetzt?“

„Morgen sind es sechzehn Monate“, antwortete Petunia.

„Okay.“ Lily strafte ihre Schultern. „Das ist vielleicht schon etwas alt, aber nicht zu sehr aus dem Rahmen für plötzlichen Kindstod. … Ich … Ich kann dir eine … eine gefälschte Leiche beschaffen, für die Behörden. Sie könnten sogar eine Autopsie durchführen.“

Nicht, dass sie so etwas je zuvor getan hätte, aber sie hatte darüber gelesen. Einen so detaillierten Homunkulus in nur zwei Tagen zu erschaffen würde eine Herausforderung sein, aber es sollte möglich sein. Sie war sich sicher, dass Remus ihr dabei helfen könnte, und vielleicht auch Bathilda.

Petunia musterte sie für einen langen Moment skeptisch. „Und deine Behörden?“

„Warum sollten sie sich dafür interessieren?“ Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr könnte ihn einäschern lassen, dann gibt es nichts mehr zu untersuchen, falls doch irgendwann Fragen auftauchen.“

Und Lily würde sicher gehen, die Erinnerungen von Petunia und Vernon in einer Art zu ändern, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnern würden, nicht tatsächlich ihren Sohn beerdigt zu haben. Sie hatte niemals erwartet in einer Situation zu landen, in der sie diesen Teil ihrer Guide-Fähigkeiten nutzen musste, aber es würde ihre keine Skrupel bereiten. Sie war in der Lage die Erinnerung so zu ändern, dass es keine Lücken lassen würde, die Petunia alarmierend finden würde, ganz besonders nachdem sie so ausführlich darüber gewarnt worden war.

„Wie lange würdest du brauchen?“, fragte Petunia.

„Ich kann ich zwei Tagen zurück kommen.“

„Gut. Einverstanden.“ Petunia drehte Lily den Rücken zu. „Aber damit das klar ist: Dudley Dursley wird tot sein. Er wird eingeäschert und an einem schönen Platz auf einem anständigen Friedhof beigesetzt werden. Es interessiert mich nicht, was du dem Jungen erzählen wirst, aber er wird nicht länger mein Kind sein. - Weder Vernon noch ich wollen jemals jemanden vor unserer Tür zu stehen haben, der nach seinen leiblichen Eltern sucht.“

Lily atmete langsam und bedacht ein. „Das wird kein Problem sein.“

„Wann genau kann ich dich in zwei Tagen erwarten?“, fragte Petunia.

„Ich … Eins … Ein Uhr am Nachmittag?“ Lily schloss ihre Augen. „Wo ist Dudley? Ich – Ich muss ihn sehen. Und ich werde Blut und Haare von ihm brauchen.“

„Er ist oben. Erste Tür rechts“, antwortete Petunia. „Beeil dich, ja? Vernon wird bald nach Hause kommen.“

Lily biss sich auf die Zunge, stand auf, verließ die Küche und eilte die Treppe hinauf. Seit Petunias Geständnis, dass sie von seinem unausweichlichen Tod wusste und das akzeptiert hatte, hatte Lilys Sinne nach dem Kind gesucht, das viel zu leise, zu verdrossen, zu distanziert war. In einem perfekt eingerichteten Kinderzimmer ohne eine Spur von Persönlichkeit und Wärme fand sie einen molligen Jungen in einem zu kleinen Kinderbett sitzen, der zu ihr aufsah und still wartete. Er zeigte keine Anzeichen von Neugierde oder Scheu, die beiden Dinge mit denen Harry in den meisten Fällen auf Besucher reagierte.

„Hallo, mein Kleiner.“ Lily streckte ihre Hand aus und fuhr ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf. „Ich bin deine Tante Lily.“

Zuerst spürte sie einen winzigen Funken an Neugierde von ihm und dann solch ein Verlangen nach dem Bisschen Wärme und Fürsorge, die sie ihm entgegen gebracht hatte, dass es ihr den Atem verschlug. Er war sauber und gut ernährt und auf den ersten Blick war das Kinderzimmer mit all den Dingen gefüllt, die sich ein kleiner Junge nur zu wünschen vermochte. Aber all das diente nur dazu, das Bild zu projizieren, das Petunia der Welt zeigen wollte.

Lily lächelte traurig. „Auf keinen Fall lasse ich dich noch zwei Tage hier. Mein Mann und ich werden uns um dich kümmern, versprochen. Du wirst niemals wieder die Umarmung einer geliebten Person missen müssen, Schätzchen.“

Sie hob ihn aus dem Kinderbett in ihre Arme und er ließ es ohne Protest und ohne auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben geschehen. Als sie ihn auf ihrer Hüfte platziert hatte, streckte er die Hand in Richtung eines kleinen Teddys aus, der neben dem Bett lag. Bevor Lily sich danach bücken konnte, schwebte er in die ausgestreckte Hand des Jungen.

„Oh, sieh nur wie talentiert du bist, Liebling!“, murmelte Lily stolz. „Das war ein beachtliches Stück Magie!“

Der Junge legte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte sie an, während er den Teddy gegen seine Brust drückte.

„Gibt es noch etwas, was du mitnehmen möchtest?“, fragte Lily, aber sie erhielt keine Reaktion. „Okay. James und ich können dir alles besorgen, was du brauchst. Und in der Zwischenzeit wird Harry mit dir teilen. Das ist mein eigener kleiner Junge, weißt du? Er ist nur ein paar Wochen jünger als du. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird sich freuen, dich kennen zu lernen.“

Lily sprach sanft mit dem Jungen in ihren Armen, als die den Raum verließ und vorsichtig die Treppen hinab stieg.

Petunia wartete am unteren Ende mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sie. „Was tust du?“

„Ich lasse ihn nicht noch zwei Tage hier bei dir. Du hast seit Tagen, wenn nicht Wochen, nicht anständig für ihn gesorgt.“ Lily gab sich Mühe nicht die Stimme zu erheben oder ihre Wut und Verzweiflung auf andere Weise zu zeigen.

Petunia verschränkte ihre Arme. „Er ist sauber, hat zu Essen und ist gesund.“

„Aber nachgewiesener Maßen nicht geliebt.“ Lily seufzte. „Wenn du über deine _Nachbarn_ besorgt bist … sag ihnen einfach, dass er sich nicht gut fühlt. Niemand wird es in Frage stellen, wenn er in den Tagen vor seinem Tod gekränkelt hat.“

Petunia schnaubte. „Also gut. Bring ihn nicht mit, wenn du in zwei Tagen zurück kommst. Und vergiss ja nicht, auch tatsächlich zurück zu kommen. - Deine Leute würden dir dafür nicht danken.“

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Der Familiensitz der Longbottoms war ein großes, imposantes Herrenhaus mit einem weitläufigen Garten. James hatte Lily oft hier her begleitet, wenn sie in den ersten zweieinhalb Jahren nach ihrem Abschluss von Hogwarts ihre beste Freundin besucht hatte. Trotz der vier Jahre Altersunterschied hatte sich zwischen Lily und Alice auf Hogwarts schnell eine Freundschaft entwickelt und sie hatten diese Verbindung nicht verloren, nachdem Alice ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte während Lily noch immer nur Schule ging.

Sie waren auf ihren Hochzeiten gegenseitig ihre Trauzeuginnen gewesen und es hatte niemals auch nur eine Diskussion darüber geben, wer die Patentante von Harry oder Neville werden würde. Beide Frauen waren außer sich vor Freude gewesen, als sie zusammen schwanger geworden waren und ihre Söhne an aufeinanderfolgenden Tagen zur Welt gekommen waren. Der Plan war gewesen, dass Neville und Harry als Brüder aufwachsen sollten, aber weder die Mütter noch die Kinder hatten sich mittlerweile seit neun Monaten gesehen.

In dem Moment, in dem Lily ihn nach ihrem Stamm gefragt hatte, hatte James gewusst, dass sie Alice und ihre Familie in ihre Pläne miteinbeziehen wollen würde. Er hatte kein Problem damit, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Frank es akzeptieren würde. James hatte Frank in seiner Zeit auf Hogwarts nicht gekannt, aber sie kamen gut miteinander zurecht und hatten begonnen eine vorsichtige Freundschaft aufzubauen in den Monaten, in denen ihre Frauen jedes noch so kleine Detail ihrer Schwangerschaften miteinander geteilt hatten.

Frank und Alice hatten beide als Auroren gearbeitet bis zu ihrer Schwangerschaft, aber er hatte mit ihr zusammen gekündigt, als sie in den Mutterschutz gegangen war. In etwas über einem halben Jahr würde Frank 27 werden und damit in der Lage sein, das politische Erbe seiner Familie im Zaubergamot anzutreten. So weit James wusste, hatte Frank die letzten anderthalb Jahre dazu genutzt, sich ausführlich auf diese Aufgabe vorzubereiten.

England zu verlassen würde bedeuten, diese Pläne aufzugeben. James hatte eine Ahnung, ob er den anderen Mann davon würde überzeugen können.

James war nicht überrascht davon, dass er an den Grenzen der Schutzbanne warten musste, als er das Grundstück der Longbottoms erreichte. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der die Banne ihn hätten passieren lassen, aber die ersten Warnung, die sie vor neun Monaten erhalten hatten, hatte für beide Familien eine Menge verändert.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis Frank auf der anderen Seite des Tores erschien und James durch die Banne ließ. „Ich bin … hm, ich sollte vermutlich nicht überrascht sein, dass du hier bist, was?“

„Hattet ihr auch Besuch von Dumbledore?“, fragte James.

Frank nickte und führte James zu einer Terrasse an der Seite des Hauses, statt zur Eingangstür. „Er war vor einer halben Stunde etwa hier. Er schien es sehr eilig zu haben. - Hast du irgendwelche Informationen über die Prophezeiung aus ihm heraus bekommen?“

„Nicht.“ James schüttelte den Kopf. „Lily denkt, es ist absoluter Schwachsinn, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob wir es wirklich so einfach abtun können. In jedem Fall stellt es eine Gefahr dar, so lange andere Personen ihr irgendeinen Wert zumessen.“

„Ich habe einen … Bekannten gebeten, die Halle der Prophezeiungen danach zu überprüfen, ob überhaupt eine gemacht wurde“, gestand Frank ein. „Da Dumbledores Initialen nahezu unverwechselbar sind, können wir relativ sicher sein, dass er tatsächlich Zeuge einer Prophezeiung Ende November ‘79 wurde.“

„Helfen die Initialen dabei, den Seher zu identifizieren?“ James runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste von vorangegangen Gespräch mit Frank, dass Seher und Zeuge nur mit ihren Initialen auf der Plakette der Prophezeiung aufgeführt wurden, während die Namen oder Titel, die explizit in der Prophezeiung genannt wurden, darauf vollständig erscheinen würden.

„Nicht wirklich.“ Frank zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und alles, was wir von der Plakette wissen ist, dass es einen Dunklen Lord betrifft und jemanden oder etwas anderes.“

James schnaubte, während Frank ihn durch die offene Terrassentür in das Wohnzimmer führte. „Also wissen wir im Grunde nichts, außer dass es tatsächlich eine Prophezeiung gibt.“

„Ich ich finde es sehr suspekt, dass Dumbledore den Inhalt zurück hält, gerade wenn es einen unserer Söhne betreffen könnte.“ Frank wies James zu einem der Sessel. „Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten?“

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke.“ Er ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen und atmete dabei schwer aus. „Ich wünschte wirklich, du hättest keinen Beweis für die Prophezeiung gefunden.“

Frank setzte sich ihm gegenüber und seufzte. „Ich auch. … Oder dass ich Beweise gefunden hätte, dass es nicht Neville oder Harry betreffen würde. Aber … Es war nicht geplant, weiß du? Wir wollten bis zu meinem 27ten Geburtstag bei den Auroren bleiben und dann wollte Alice an ihrem Meistertitel arbeiten, ehe wir Kinder geplant hatten.“

„Ja.“ James nickte. „Wir hatten jede nur mögliche Vorkehrung getroffen. Lily hätte im Januar 1980 ihre Lehre beginnen sollen. Sie hat wegen der Schwangerschaft ihren Platz bei dem Meister verloren, der sie angenommen hatte. - Und so wie die Dinge jetzt stehen, weiß ich nicht, wann sie überhaupt wieder in der Lage sein wird, diese Ziele zu verfolgen.“

Vor der Schwangerschaft und nachdem sie als Guide erwacht war, hatten sie den Beginn von Lilys Lehre bereits auf den Mai verschieben müssen. Sie hatten es als Trauerphase für ihre Eltern ausgegeben, da sie nur wenige Tage nach deren Beerdigung erwacht war und sie ihrem Meister nicht hatten erklären können, dass sie Zeit brauchte, um ihre neuen Fähigkeiten zu trainieren.

Die Schwangerschaft hatte sie nicht nur ihre Lehre gekostet, sondern sie in diesem Training auch weit zurück geworfen. Selbst James hatte mit seinen Sinnen zu kämpfen gehabt, und er hatte sie seit Jahren fest im Griff gehabt. Es war dieser plötzliche Rückschritt in ihrer Kontrolle gewesen, der sie überhaupt nur auf die Schwangerschaft aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Und während Lily eigentlich ein sehr viel intensiveres Training benötigt hätte, um ihre Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu bringen, war die Realität eine andere gewesen. Mit Rücksicht auf das Leben, dass in ihr herangewachsen war, hatte sie den Gebrauch ihrer Magie stark einschränken müssen. James liebte seinen Sohn über alles, aber es hätte keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt für die Schwangerschaft geben können.

„Das tut mir Leid für Lily, ich wusste das gar nicht.“ Frank seufzte. „Aber es bestätigt nur … Wenn einer oder sogar beide unserer Söhne ein vorhergesagte Bestimmung haben, dann musste das Schicksal dafür für ihre Zeugung sorgen ohne Rücksicht auf unsere eigenen Pläne. - Du hast mir gerade nur bestätigt, dass etwas an dieser Prophezeiung dran ist und wir sie nicht einfach ignorieren können.“

James verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß.“ Dieses Wissen würde Konsequenzen darüber haben, wie er Harry erziehen würde, aber diese Pläne zu machen hatte Zeit. „Dumbledore hat Lily und mir gesagt, dass der Dunkle Bastard einen Angriff auf uns und deine Familie planen würde.“

„Ja.“ Frank verschränkte die Arme. „Er hat mir das selbe gesagt. Und er hat mich gebeten, noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, ob wir wirklich hier bleiben wollen und nicht nicht lieber in ein kleineres und damit einfacher zu verteidigendes Grundstück ziehen wollen.“

„Er hat Lily und mir geradezu befohlen, ihn den Fidelius über unser Grundstück legen zu lassen. Ich meine, er hat es nicht so formuliert, aber es war sehr deutlich, dass er keinen Protest von uns erwarten würde.“

Frank zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das ist eine sehr … riskante Sicherheitsmaßnahme.“

„Und da ist noch mehr“, sagte James. „Wo ist Alice?“

„Sie hat ein langes Wochenende bei ihrem Bruder verbracht und Neville mitgenommen“, erklärte Frank. „Er hatte am Sonntag Geburtstag und sie kommt einfach nicht genug hier heraus. Sie wird heute Abend zurück sein und ich kann die Informationen weiterleiten, die du hast.“

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde einen Schwur von dir benötigen, mit niemandem über das zu sprechen, was ich dir sagen werde. Nicht einmal mit Alice bis sie den gleichen Schwur geleistet hat.“

„Warum?“

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich im Moment irgendjemanden vertrauen kann“, antwortete James. „Ich bin hier her gekommen, um dir etwas zu erzählen, dass nur sehr wenige wissen. Aber ich brauche eine Sicherheit dafür, dass du nicht in der Lage sein wirst dieses Wissen mit anderen zu teilen, so lange ich es als nötig erachte, Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren.“

Frank bedachte ihn mit einem langem, forschenden Blick, ehe er zögernd nickte. „In Ordnung. Ist ein einfacher magischer Schwur ausreichend?“

James lächelte. „Ja. Und danke.“

Frank nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog und den Schwur sprach. James achtete nicht so sehr auf die Worte, sondern mehr auf seine Wahrnehmung der Magie um ihn herum. Er konnte spüren, wie die Magie sich um ihn und Frank mit einer sehr klaren Bestimmung setzte.

Als Sentinel zu erwachen hatte nicht nur seine körperlichen Sinneswahrnehmungen geschärft und ihm ganz neue Möglichkeiten für ihren Gebraucht eröffnet. Er hatte auch eine sehr klare und starke Wahrnehmung der Magie in seiner Umgebung erhalten. James hatte über die Jahre gelernt, dass die Absichten einer Person in ihrer Magie sehr viel deutlicher zum Ausdruck kamen, als in ihren Worten.

Frank musterte ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Nun?“

James lehnte sich in erzwungen Entspannung zurück. „Ich bin ein Sentinel.“

„Sag das noch mal?“ Frank starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an.

James grinste. „Ich bin ein Sentinel. Das ist nichts ungewöhnliches in meiner Familie.“

„Aber 21 zu sein und ein Sentinel ist absolut ungewöhnlich!“ Franks Stimme war rau und er beschwor sich ein Glas mit Wasser.

„Ja. Und das ist der Grund, warum nur vier Personen – dich eingeschlossen! - darüber Bescheid wissen.“ James verschränkte die Arme. „Ich habe wirklich kein Interesse daran die Mysteriumsabteilung jemals von Innen kennen zu lernen.“

„Lily wird eines Tages deine Guide sein?“, fragte Frank.

„Lily ist meine Guide“, berichtigte James. „Ich wusste es, sobald ich für mein letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt war. Aber ich war sehr erleichtert, dass sie erst ein gutes Jahr nach unserem Abschluss erwacht ist.“

„Warum bist du hier? Warum erzählst du mir das alles, James?“

„Wie viel weißt du über Sentinels und Guides?“, fragte James.

Frank hob die Schultern. „Nicht viel. Die meisten Informationen über sie - über deine Art sind Überlieferungen in den einzelnen Familien, aber das weißt du selbst. So weit uns bekannt ist, hat es in meiner Familie nie ein Paar gegeben. - Das meiste meines Wissens habe ich aus den Geschichtsbüchern. Dass Sentinels und Guides auf der ganzen Welt, sowohl magische als auch die der Muggel, geholfen haben die magische Welt vor der Muggelwelt zu verstecken, nach dem das Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei beschlossen worden war. Sentinels und Guides unter den Muggeln sind danach innerhalb von Jahrzehnten verschwunden und sind mittlerweile vollkommen von den meisten von ihnen vergessen worden. - Und in den letzten hundert Jahren etwa ist die Zahl der magischen Sentinels und Guides ebenfalls rapide gesunken.“

„Ich bin mir über diesen letzten Teil nicht so sicher.“ James zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich wäre wirklich nicht überrascht, wenn Lily und ich nicht die einzigen wären, die unseren Status verborgen halten.“

Frank öffnete den Mund, zögerte dann aber für einen langen Augenblick. „Ja, ich kann die Logik dahinter sehen. - Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit gab es eine Diskussion über die Geschichtsbücher, die in Hogwarts benutzt werden und dort in der Bibliothek zu finden sind, mit Blick auf die Informationen, die sie über Sentinels und Guides enthalten. Von den modernen Geschichtsbüchern gibt es nur eine Autorin, die über sie als mehr als nur ein Überbleibsel einer primitiveren Zeit spricht, das nicht länger gebraucht oder nützlich oder auch nur gewollt ist. Es wurde der Vorschlag unterbreitet, dass die Werke dieser Autorin in Hogwarts nicht länger zur Verfügung stehen sollten.“

James runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich von so etwas höre!“

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Es wurde nur hinter verschlossenen Türen und in sehr ausgewählten Kreisen diskutiert. Sie haben immerhin darüber gesprochen, den Namen einer der angesehensten britischen Historikerinnen unserer Zeit in den Dreck zuziehen.“ Frank zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Moment werden diese Ideen nicht weit führen. Aber ein oder zwei Jahrzehnte von jetzt an, wenn die Autorin gestorben ist, könnte diese Situation sich drastisch ändern. Es sind nicht nur die Muggelgeborenen, die sich immer mehr mit Vorurteilen und Ausgrenzungen herum plagen müssen.“

„Ein Grund mehr, unser Erbe sehr ernst zu nehmen“, sagte James finster.

„Ja.“ Frank nickte mit ernstem Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht viel mehr über Sentinels und Guides. Nur, dass sie einst Beschützer waren und wichtige Rollen in der Gesellschaft inne hatten.“

„Wir sind noch immer Beschützer.“ James seufzte. „Und während wir uns zusammen mit der Gesellschaft verändert haben und sogar unsere Bestimmung sich zum Teil verändert hat, sind andere Dinge unverändert geblieben. - Selbst in unserer Zeit versammelt ein Sentinel und Guide Paar einen Stamm um sich herum, auch wenn unsere Gesellschaft nicht mehr in diesen Strukturen funktioniert.“ Er zögerte und sah auf seine Hände. „Und ich hatte bis heute wirklich nicht verstanden, was das bedeutet.“

„Deine … Ich werde es mal Sentinel-Instinkte nennen, in Ordnung? Sie haben auf Dumbledores Warnung reagiert?“, fragte Frank verwirrt.

James nickte. „Und auf sein Verhalten. - Lily und ich werden seinem Plan nicht folgen. Wir werden das Land verlassen, um Harry zu beschützen. … Und wir bitten jeden uns zu begleiten, den wir als Teil unseres Stammes betrachten.“

Frank starrte ihn sprachlos an. James wartete und schließlich atmete der ältere Mann tief durch. „Du bist hier, weil ihr Alice, Neville und mich als Teil eures Stammes erachtet.“

„Ja.“ James legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Und ich weiß, dass du andere Pläne für die Zukunft hast. Aber auch dein Sohn ist in Gefahr und wenn Lily und ich gehen, dann werden die Todesser sich auf euch konzentrieren.“

„Verlasst ihr England für immer oder plant ihr, irgendwann zurück zu kommen?“, wollte Frank wissen.

James hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich bin im Moment nur darauf fokussiert, Harry zu beschützen. Aber…“ Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Impulse in seinem Inneren, die sich nicht um seinen Sohn drehten. „Kurz nach Harrys Geburtstag hat Lily bereits ein Mal vorgeschlagen, dass wir England verlassen sollten. Und ich … konnte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken. - Ich werde mit Lily darüber sprechen müssen. Das ist keine Entscheidung, die ich allein treffen kann.“

„Und so werde ich mit Alice über deine Frage sprechen müssen, auch wenn ich die Antwort meiner Frau vermutlich schon kenne“, stimmte Frank ihm zu. „Sagen wir, ihr verlasst England mit dem Plan zurück zu kommen. Unter welchen Umständen würdet ihr zurück kommen?“

„Ich würde jede Unterstützung benötigen, die ich bekommen könnte, also vermutlich sobald ich in der Lage bin, meinen Platz in unserer Regierung einzunehmen. Wenn ihr entscheidet, uns zu begleiten, was passiert dann mit deinem Erbe?“

„Mein Onkel hat bereits ein Mal versucht es mir nehmen.“ Frank verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es erneut versuchen wird, aber er hat bis zu meinem 33ten Geburtstag keine Grundlage dafür. Wenn ich den Sitz bis dahin nicht übernommen habe, dann hätte er legale Möglichkeiten, mein Recht darauf anzufechten. - Aber das werde ich nicht geschehen lassen.“

James runzelte die Stirn. „Welcher Onkel?“

„Der Bruder meines Vater, Algernon. Der, der aller Welt erzählt, mein Sohn wäre ein Squib, obwohl er Neville noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hat!“ Frank schnaubte. „Er will den Einfluss, der mit dem Familienerbe einhergeht. Aber er wird ihn nicht bekommen.“

„Also wäre es für dich besser, hier zu bleiben?“, fragte James enttäuscht. Lily würde alles andere als glücklich darüber sein, wenn er zurück kam und ihr erklären musste, dass ihre beste Freundin nicht mit ihnen kommen würde.

Frank hob die Schultern. „Nicht unbedingt. Wie gesagt, ich habe noch sechs Jahre, ehe ich die Postion von dem Proxy übernehmen muss, den mein Vater vor seinem Tod bestimmt hat. Und unter den richtigen Umständen könnte es vorteilhafter sein ein wenig länger zu warten. Sagen wir, fünfeinhalb Jahre.“

„Du meinst, wenn wir zusammen zurück kommen.“

„Hattest du geplant, deinen Sitz zu übernehmen, wenn du 27 wirst?“, fragte Frank.

„Natürlich. Ich … weiß mein Vater war nicht sehr interessiert in Politik und ich habe von ihm nichts darüber gelernt. Aber ich habe mich meinem Familienerbe gegenüber verpflichtet gefühlt, lange bevor ich erwacht bin.“ James lehnte sich vor und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. „Ich habe noch eine Menge darüber zu lernen und die letzten drei Jahren waren nicht sehr geeignet, um dafür Zeit zu finden.“

Frank kopierte seine Haltung und blickte ihn ernst an. „Wir werden beide als Neuligen Sitze übernehmen, die seit Jahren im Grunde geruht haben. Alles, was der Proxy tun kann, ist eine Stimme abzugeben. Er kann sich nicht an Diskussionen beteiligen, kann keine Vorschläge oder Petitionen einbringen. Wir werden beide wenige Verbindungen haben und mit großem Misstrauen bedacht werden. - Ich habe sehr verzweifelt versucht, die richtigen Kontakte aufzubauen in den letzten zwanzig Monaten, aber ich war nicht sehr erfolgreich damit.“

„Wir werden nicht in der Lage sein irgendwelche Kontakte zu knüpfen, wenn wir uns außerhalb von England verstecken“, gab James zu bedenken.

„Vielleicht nicht in England, aber die richtigen internationalen Kontakte könnten ebenso hilfreich sein. Und wenn wir zusammen zurück kommen und zusammenarbeiten, könnten wir mehr Erfolg haben.“ Frank runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe schon früher darüber nachgedacht. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, wie groß dein Interesse in der Politik ist. Und ich wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dich unter Druck zu setzen. - Alice würde mir niemals vergeben, wenn ich etwas täte, dass dich und Lily zum Rückzug veranlasst.“

James nickte nachdenklich. Es klang logisch, das sie eine bessere Grundlage haben würden, wenn sie ihre politische Karriere zusammen begannen, kombiniert mit einer starken und etablierten Allianz zwischen ihnen. „Du würdest mir all die Kleinigkeiten beibringen müssen, die mein Vater selbst nie gelernt und mir deshalb nicht vermitteln konnte.“

James hatte sich für lange Zeit gefragt, warum Fleamont überhaupt das Erbe seines Vaters angenommen hatte und es nicht einfach an seinen Bruder abgetreten hatte. Bevor James nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte sein Vater nicht ein Mal einen Fuß in das Zaubergamot gesetzt, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig gewesen war. Und auch später war Fleamont immer sehr unwillig gewesen und hatte nur eine sehr passive Rolle in der Regierung gespielt, soweit James wusste. Wann immer er ihn danach gefragt hatte, war Fleamont unwillig gewesen überhaupt über Politik zu sprechen und war stets dazu ausgewichen, über seine Zaubertränke zu reden.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre“, versicherte Frank. „Vorausgesetzt, Alice ist damit einverstanden, dass wir euch begleiten. Aber ich sehe darin wirklich kein Problem. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie und Lily es geschafft haben, sich neun Monate lang nicht zu treffen.“

„Weil sie darauf gehört haben, als Dumbledore ihnen gesagt hat, dass es die Gefahr für Harry und Neville potenzieren würde, wenn beide Jungen am selben Ort sind.“ James lehnte mit einem Schnauben zurück. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum wir seinen Ratschlag jemals ernst genommen haben.“

„Er ist sehr einflussreich. Und wir alle haben während unserer Jahre in Hogwarts gelernt, ihm zu vertrauen.“

James blinzelte mehrere Male. „Das ist … Klingt das nicht ein wenig, als würde er die Kinder einer ganzen Nation einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen mit seiner Position als Direktor der Schule?“

Frank starrte ihn schockiert an. „Das ist nicht, was ich gesagt habe.“

„Nein, aber es ist der logische Schluss dieses Gedankens.“ Es war ein erschütternder Gedanke, aber er löste eine beängstigend Resonanz in ihm aus. Es war so ein harter Einschnitt für James gewesen, das Vorbild zu verlieren, als das er Dumbledore für die ersten sechs Jahre auf der Schule erachtet hatte. „Wie lange unterrichtet er schon? In etwa siebzig Jahre, wenn ich mich nicht irre?“

Frank nickte. „Mit ein paar Unterbrechungen in der Zeit des Krieges gegen Grindelwald.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Das ist … Ich weiß nicht, ob du nicht … Sagen deine Sinne dir, dass du ihm nicht vertrauen kannst?“

„Es ist die Tatsache, dass er nicht ein einziges Mal keine Magie genutzt hat, um meine und Lilys Wahrnehmung von ihm zu unterdrücken, seit ich erwacht bin.“ James schüttelte den Kopf. „Für den Sentinel-Teil in mir ist er ein vollkommen leerer Raum und das ist beunruhigend und angsteinflößend.“

„Warum bist du im Orden des Phönix, wenn du Dumbledore nicht vertrauen kannst?“, fragte Frank entsetzt.

„Weil Lily beitreten wollte und ich … ich hatte entschieden, ihr nicht zu erzählen was ich bin, bis sie selbst erwacht war.“ James hob unbehaglich die Schultern. „Also konnte ich ihr nicht sagen, warum ich nicht beitreten wollte. Und ich verstehe die Notwenigkeit des Ordens. Unser Land wird von einer Terrorgruppe in Atem gehalten und das Ministerium tut nichts. Du warst selbst ein Auror, du hast erlebt, wie eingeschränkt wir unserem Job sind.“

Frank stieß den Atem aus. „Ich habe Dumbledore nie als Bedrohung angesehen.“

„Nicht einmal, als er dir nichts über die Prophezeiung sagen wollte, die angeblich deinen Sohn betreffen könnte?“, fragte James ungläubig. „Oder als er sich darin einmischen wollte, wie du deine Familie beschützt?“

Frank sah zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das erste Mal, dass ich überhaupt inne gehalten habe, war … sein Vorschlag für deine Familie den Fidelius zu benutzen. Und das auch nur wegen der Diskussion, die wir vor einer Weile darüber im Orden hatten.“

„Kein Vorschlag, er hat diese Entscheidung bereits getroffen. Und er erwarten keinerlei Protest von uns. Die Sache ist … dass es eine Menge Leute gibt, die tatsächlich einfach seinem Vorschlag folgen würde.“ James wandte den Blick ab und verzog das Gesicht. „Und ich kann nicht einmal sicher sein, dass ich nicht einer von ihnen wäre, wenn ich nicht ein Sentinel wäre.“

„Es gibt so viele Schwachstellen in diesem Zauber“, murmelte Frank.

„Und Dumbledore hat Sirius verflucht, mit dem Zielt mich den Geheimniswahrer wählen zu lassen, für den er sich entschieden hatte, ohne es mir persönlich vorzuschlagen“, berichtete James. „Als Sirius vorhin zu uns kam, hat er vorgeschlagen die Ablenkung zu sein und Peter zu unserem eigentlichen Geheimniswahrer zu machen.“

Frank runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann dir nicht folgen, wo darin das Problem ist. Wie bist du von Sirius‘ Vorschlag zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Dumbledore ihn verflucht hätte?“

„Seit ich erwacht bin, war ich nicht mehr in der Lage, Peter zu vertrauen. Ich habe wirklich angestrengt versucht, sein Freund zu sein, ihn zu unterstützen, aber er wollte nicht…“ James schlang seine Arme um sich selbst. Es fühlte sich noch immer an, als hätte er darin versagt, Peter nicht die Freundschaft geben zu können, die James einst zwischen ihnen gesehen hatte. „Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt seit dem Abschluss. Ich weiß nicht, wie Dumbledore das nicht bereits gesehen haben kann.“

„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht die Schlussfolgerung mit dem Fluch.“

„Sirius und Remus sind neben dir die einzige, die über Lily und mich Bescheid wissen. Ich wusste, dass Sirius niemals Peter vorschlagen würde, weil er weiß, warum ich Peter nicht mehr vertrauen kann“, erklärte James. „Ich habe zwei sehr gut versteckte Flüche gefunden, die sein Verhalten beeinflussen sollten. Einer, damit er auf Peter als Geheimniswahrer beharren sollte, und einer, damit Remus misstrauen würde, denke ich. Sie waren noch sehr neu, und auch wenn ich keine Beweise dafür habe, dass sie von Dumbledore stammen, hat er Sirius heute morgen während seiner Schicht besucht. Und er ist derjenige, der den Fidelius überhaupt erst zur Sprache gebracht hat.“

Frank atmete tief aus. „Okay, das ist…“ Er setzte sich auf und straffte die Schultern. „Es ist gut zu wissen, dass wir Dumbledore als einen ernsthaften Gegner werden ansehen müssen. Wir werden in der Lage sein uns darauf vorzubereiten.“

„Aber wie bereiten wir uns vor?“, fragte James.

„Wo werden wir hingehen?“

James überkam Erleichterung, denn das war das erste Mal, dass Frank tatsächlich eine verbale Bestätigung dafür gab, dass die Longbottoms sie begleiten würden. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte James sich gefühlt, als würden sie eine sehr hypothetische Diskussion führen.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht“, antwortete er. „Ich denke, ich werde einen spontanen Vorschlag machen in dem Moment, in dem wir gehen.“

James hatte bereits eine sehr konkrete Idee, basierend auf einer Geschichte aus seiner Familienchronik, aber er würde das nicht offenbaren, nicht einmal Lily gegenüber. Er hatte das starke Verlangen, dieses Wissen für sich zu behalten. Dieses Mal würde er sich darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, sondern ihm einfach folgen.

„Ich bin ein Planer!“ Frank schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf James. „Das wird das einzige Mal sein, dass ich solch eine Antwort akzeptiere.“

„Du bist ein Gryffindor. Gryffindors sind keine Planer!“, protestierte James grinsend.

Frank lachte. „Projiziere deine eigenen Fehler ja nicht auf mich oder unser Haus im Allgemeinen! - Du wirst lernen ein Planer zu werden, James! Du wirst keine andere Wahl haben, wenn du in der Politik bestehen willst.“

James verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn du meinst. Ich sehe das noch nicht kommen.“

Er war sich der Wahrheit in Franks Worten durchaus bewusst. Er würde eine Menge ändern müssen, wenn James in der Politik erfolgreich sein wollte und er plante nicht, irgendetwas anderes als erfolgreich zu sein. Er wollte nur nicht darüber nachdenken, weil er bisher noch keinen Weg gesehen hatte, wie er dieses Ziel erreichen konnte, ohne sich dabei absolut miserabel zu fühlen.

„Wann wollt ihr gehen?“, fragte Frank.

„Übermorgen.“

Frank ließ sich in seinem Sessel zurück fallen. „Das lässt nicht unbedingt viel Zeit für Vorbereitungen!“

„Dumbledore will den Fidelius in drei Tagen über unser Haus legen und Lily und ich sind beide der Meinung, dass wir nicht mehr dort sein sollten, wenn er dafür vorbei kommt“, erklärte James. „Heute versammeln wir unseren Stamm, morgen werden wir packen und ich werde Gringotts einen Besuch abstatten, und übermorgen werden wir aufbrechen.“

Frank runzelte die Stirn. „Sehr optimistisch zu glauben, dass du einfach so einen Termin bei Gringotts bekommen wirst. Besonders für etwas so großes, wie die Umsiedlung deiner Familie.“

„Ich bin ein Sentinel“, sagte James. „Ah, ich denke ich war nicht ganz genau, als ich gesagt habe, nur vier Personen wissen davon. Die Kobolde wissen es auch. Aber es vor ihnen zu verbergen wäre wirklich unmöglich gewesen. Und ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass sie es niemanden verraten werden.“

„Und was hat dein Status mit einem Termin bei Gringotts zu tun?“, fragte Frank mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich werde … dort sehr geehrt. Ihre ganze Kriegerklasse besteht aus Sentinels und Guides.“ James hob die Schultern. „Sie betrachten mich nicht mehr als Menschen, sondern ausschließlich als Sentinel. Die ersten paar Besuche dort, nachdem ich erwacht war, waren wirklich unangenehm.“

Frank brummte zustimmend. „Denkst du, du kannst mir auch einen Termin verschaffen?“

„Natürlich.“ James nickte. „Es wäre ohnehin nicht schlecht, wenn wir den künftigen Zugriff auf unsere Verliese zusammen arrangieren könnten. - Vorausgesetzt dein Gespräch mit Alice hat das Ergebnis, dass wir erwarten.“

„Das ist nicht das einzige, was wir jetzt und zusammen planen sollten.“ Frank stand auf. „Bleib hier, ich muss nur ein paar Dinge holen. Und dann bekommst du deinen ersten Crash-Kurs in Politik, James!“


	4. Chapter 4

James war unruhig, als er am späten Nachmittag nach Hause kam.

Er hatte sehr viel mehr Zeit mit Frank verbracht, als er erwartet hatte, aber es war ein sehr produktives und erkenntnisreiches Treffen gewesen. Er war sich bewusst gewesen, dass er noch eine Menge zu lernen hatte, sobald er in der Lage war den Familiensitz in der Regierung zu übernehmen, aber er hatte keine Vorstellung davon gehabt, wie viel das tatsächlich war. Er hatte überhaupt nichts dagegen, wenn Frank sich zu einer Art Mentor für ihn entwickeln könnte in den Jahren, die vor ihnen lagen.

Irgendwann am frühen Nachmittag hatte er eine Veränderung in Lilys Stimmung durch ihren Bund gespürt. Es war ein solches Chaos an Gefühlen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was mit seiner Frau geschehen war und er hatte hart gegen das Verlangen ankämpfen müssen, aufzuspringen um zu ihr zu eilen.

In den ersten Monaten nachdem sie ihren Bund kreiert hatten, hatte es eine Menge solcher Moment gegeben, in denen er auf Grund der Dinge, die er von ihr wahrnehmen konnte, nach Hause geeilt war oder wohin auch immer Lily gerade gewesen war. Die Veränderungen während ihrer Schwangerschaft hatten das nicht einfacher gemacht.

Sie hatten seit dem gelernt sich gut genug durch ihren Bund zu verständigen, dass sie wussten, wann es ein tatsächlicher Notfall war. Also hatte er gewusst, dass Lily ihn nicht umgehend brauchte. Aber er war dennoch besorgt darüber, was mit ihrer Schwester geschehen war, dass sie so sehr aufgewühlt hatte.

James war nicht auf das vorbereitet, was er in seinem Wohnzimmer vorfand, als er in sein Haus zurück kehrte. Lily war nirgends zu sehen, Sirius saß mit Harry und ihrer Katze in der Spielecke und Remus hatte einen anderen kleinen Jungen auf seinem Schoß, dem er eine Geschichte vorlas.

„Seit wann genau hast du ein Kind, Remus?“, fragte James überrumpelt.

Remus warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu ohne darin innezuhalten die tiefe, grollende Stimme irgend eines Drachen nachzuahmen, und Sirius schnaubte amüsiert. „Das ist dein Neffe. Lily hatte ihn bei sich, als sie von ihrer Schwester zurück kam.“

James sah mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zu seinem Freund. „Warum?“

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das musst du sie selbst fragten. Sie war nicht sehr gesprächig, wir kennen nicht einmal seinen Namen. - Sie hat uns vor ein paar Minuten mit den Jungs allein gelassen und gesagt, wir sollen dir ausrichten sie würde im Garten auf dich warten.“

„O-kay.“ James schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann werde ich wohl mal nach meiner Frau suchen.“

Er machte einen kurzen Stopp bei seinem Sohn um ihm durch die Haare zu wuscheln, wurde aber rund heraus ignoriert. Es war nichts neues für ihn von Harry ignoriert zu werden wenn dieser mit Sirius beschäftigt war und er grinste nur darüber. In den letzten Wochen war Sirius die einzige Person gewesen, bei der Harry es akzeptiert hatte zurückgelassen zu werden wenn beide seiner Eltern den Raum verließen.

James brauchte nicht lange, um seine Frau im Garten hinter dem Haus zu finden. Sie saß in der Herbstsonne auf einem Stück Rasen in der Nähe des Buddelkastens, den sie für Harry aufgebaut hatten. Sie hatte die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen und starrte auf das Feld hinter ihrem Haus.

Das erste, was James tat, war einen Wärmezauber über sie zu legen, weil er nicht sagen konnte ob es die Kälte war, die sie zittern ließ, oder ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle. Dann setzte er sich hinter sie, so dass sie zwischen seinen Beinen saß, und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Lily drehte sich in seinen Armen um, bis sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust vergraben konnte.

Als der Damm brach und sie zu weinen begann war der Ansturm ihrer Gefühle durch ihren Bund wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube für James. Trauer und Wut waren am stärksten vertreten, aber immer wieder flammten auch Verzweiflung und Qual und Schmerz und regelrechter Hass in ihr auf. James hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte, also hielt er seine Guide nur fest und flüsterte beruhigende Worte in ihr Haar. Er konnte die Tränen auf seinem eigenen Gesicht brennen spüren, ignorierte sie aber.

James hatte keine Idee wie lange sie so dort saßen, als Lilys Tränen schließlich versiegten. Nach mehreren Minuten entschied er sich mit einer Frage zu beginnen, von der er dachte, dass sie harmlos sei. „Wie heißt der junge Mann, der da gerade in unser Leben getreten ist?“

Lily vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Robe und schluchzte trocken auf. „Sie hat ihm sogar das genommen!“ Ihre Stimme war hasserfüllt. „Sie … Sein Name war Dudley. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht einmal das lassen. Und die Magie hat ihren Anspruch darauf akzeptiert in dem Moment in dem ich ihr Haus mit ihm verlassen habe. … Ich konnte ihn Sirius und Remus nicht vorstellen, weil er keinen Namen mehr hat!“

Ihre Worte enthielten sehr viel mehr Informationen über die Situation, als es auf den ersten Blick erscheinen mochte. Der kleine Junge, der nicht mehr Dudley hieß, musste magisch sein damit die Magie dem Anspruch seiner Mutter stattgeben konnte, den sie erhoben hatte. Und besagte Mutter hatte ihn mit unwiederbringlicher Entschlossenheit verstoßen. Sie würden den Jungen in ihren Stamm aufnehmen und vermutlich nie wieder über Petunia und Vernon Dursley sprechen.

James atmete schwer aus. „Dann werden wir einen neuen Namen für ihn finden müssen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie aus meiner Schwester solch ein kaltherziges Monster werden konnte“, murmelte Lily.

„Erzähl mir was passiert ist“, bat James sanft. „Hat sie ihren Sohn verstoßen, weil er ein Zauberer ist?“

Lily atmete tief durch. „Sie hätte ihn nicht verstoßen, wenn ich nicht vorbei gekommen wäre. Das wäre schlecht für ihr Image gewesen. Stattdessen hätte sie Dumbledore erlaubt seine Magie zu unterdrücken. Und sie wusste voll und ganz, dass das ihr Kind früher oder später töten würde.“

James runzelte die Stirn. „Wie genau ist Dumbledore darin involviert?“

Er war schockiert darüber, dass irgendjemand sich so wenig um den Tod des eigenen Kindes scheren konnte, aber Petunias Grausamkeit war nicht wirklich eine Überraschung. Er hat sie nie anders als grausam und bösartig ihrer Schwester gegenüber erlebt. James hatte nie verstanden, warum Lily so sehr an ihr hing, aber er wusste dass das jetzt ein Ende finden würde. So schrecklich diese Situation auch war, er war zumindest über diesen Teil erleichtert.

Dumbledores Beteiligung hingegen war eine echte Überraschung für James. Wo immer er sich an diesem Tag auch hin wandte, der alte Mann schien nie weit entfernt zu sein.

„Ich - Ich habe keine Ahnung, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich denke, sie hat etwas darüber gesagt, dass er vorbei kam, nachdem … Dudley einen magischen Ausbruch hatte.“ Lily schnaubte. „Ich werde sie fragen, wenn ich zurück gehe.“

„Und warum, bei Merlin, solltest du zurück gehen?“ James war entsetzt über diesen Vorschlag und bereitete sich bereits mental darauf vor, eingehend dagegen zu protestieren.

„Oh, das ist …“

Lily zögerte und seufzte tief, bevor sie begann ihm zu davon zu berichten, dass Petunia Dursley darauf bestand, ihr Sohn könne nicht einfach so verschwinden weil das ihr Ansehen bei den Nachbarn schädigen würde. James war sich nicht so sicher über die Wirksamkeit der so genannten Versicherungen, die Lilys Schwester erwähnt hatte, aber er teilte die Meinung seiner Guide, dass sie nicht einer Lage waren, in der sie es riskieren konnten.

Am Ende der Geschichte brummte James unentschlossen. „Das ist nicht all zu viel Zeit um eine falsche Leiche zu erschaffen.“

„Ich lasse Remus unsere Bibliothek durchsuchen. Und ich hoffe, dass Bathilda auch dabei helfen kann. Wir haben einfach nicht mehr Zeit“, sagte Lily.

„Im Moment unterhält Remus … unseren Neffen. - Und wir müssen wirklich einen neuen Namen für ihn finden.“ Es war beunruhigend, dass die Magie sie nicht den Namen benutzen ließ, den seine Mutter ihm genommen hatte. Andererseits würde es nicht einfach werden, einen neuen Namen zu finden, denn die Magie würden diesen zuerst akzeptieren müssen. „Wir werden das Blut seiner Eltern für eine vollständige Adoption brauchen, weil sie noch leben.“

„Willst du ihn adoptieren?“, fragte Lily.

James hob die Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer ihn adoptieren sollte, aber jemand aus dem Stamm muss es tun. Wir sollten darüber sprechen, sobald wir alle versammelt sind.“

„Ich werde sie um das Blut bitten“, versprach Lily. „Ich bin mir sicher, ihr Mann wird da sein. Er hat sie mich in der Vergangenheit nie allein treffen lassen, wenn er vorher davon wusste.“

James fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass Lily in den letzten Minuten nicht ein Mal den Namen ihrer Schwester benutzt hatte. Er presste einen Kuss in ihre Haare, ohne seine Beobachtung zur Sprache zu bringen. Es war vermutlich eine Reaktion wenn nicht sogar eine Vergeltung dafür, dass sie ihren Sohn namenlos zurückgelassen hatte.

„Ich werde ich begleiten“, entschied James. „Ich werde dich sie nicht allein zur Rede stellen lassen.“

„Das ist … Ja. Danke.“ Lily schauderte. „Ich wünschte, ich müsste sie nicht wiedersehen. Ich bin so wütend auf sie!“

Das war nicht das einzige, was sie für ihre Schwester empfand, aber James wusste, dass Lily nicht über ihre Verzweiflung und ihren Schmerz würde sprechen wollen. Ihre Bewältigungsstrategie in Bezug auf ihre Schwester beinhaltete nicht, dass sie darüber sprach und James hatte gelernt ihr die Unterstützung und den Halt zu geben den sie brauchte, ohne mit ihr darüber zu sprechen.

James machte sich eine mentale Notiz darüber, darauf vorbereitet zu sein, wenn die Gefühle über diesen Betrug sich ihren Weg nach außen bahnen würden. Die kommenden paar Tage würden zu hektisch sein, um Lily die Zeit zu geben, sich darüber zu den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Deshalb würde sie diesen Zusammenbruch in eine mentale Truhe verpacken und verschließen, so dass sie sich voll und ganz auf ihre Vorbereitungen konzentrieren konnte.

Lily hatte etwas sehr ähnliches während der Vorbereitungen der Beerdigung ihrer Eltern getan und die Konsequenzen davon als ihre Trauer wieder hervorgebrochen war, waren hässlich gewesen, auch weil James nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war. Es hatte auch zu ihrem Erwachen geführt, etwas das dieses Mal zumindest kein Problem darstellen würde. Dieses Mal würde James besser darauf vorbereitet sein und besser auf ihre Stimmung achten können.

James konnte spüren, wie seine Frau ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle niederkämpfte, während sie einige Male sehr konzentriert tief ein und wieder aus atmete. Er gab ihre einige Minuten Zeit, bis er über ihren Bund spüren konnte, dass sie deutlich ruhiger geworden war und schließlich auch kein Schluchzen mehr von ihr erklang.

Er entschied sich, das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich hatte eine sehr interessante und informative Unterhaltung mit Frank.“

„Sie werden uns begleiten, richtig?“, verlangte Lily zu wissen.

James lachte leise. „Ja. Alice kam nach Hause, kurz bevor ich gegangen bin, und wenn Frank nicht bereits darauf vorbereitet gewesen wäre mit uns zukommen, hätte er mit Sicherheit ein großes Problem mit ihr bekommen.“

„Gut.“ Lily seufzte. „Ich hätte sie nur ungern alle entführen müssen!“

James schnaubte belustigt, widersprach ihr aber nicht. „Wir haben bisher nicht über die etwas weitreichendere Pläne gesprochen. Ob wir für immer gehen wollen oder ob wir irgendwann zurückkommen wollen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Lily sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm auf. „Bathilda hat mich auch darauf angesprochen. Sie wird uns übrigens auch begleiten. Und offensichtlich hat sie darüber Bescheid gewusst was wir sind, seit wir dieses Haus gekauft haben.“

James blinzelte überrumpelt. „Woher?“

„Erfahrung des Alters und der richtige Beruf, offensichtlich.“ Lily hob die Schultern. „Wir werden Zeit haben, sie später danach zu fragen. - Wie auch immer, sie sagte es würde beeinflussen, wonach wir suchen werden. Ich war mir am Anfang nicht so sicher, aber ich kann verstehen was sie meint.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich in der Lage wäre, England wirklich zurückzulassen“, gestand James ein. „Ich - Ich habe die letzten paar Stunden damit verbracht mit Frank Pläne zu schmieden, darüber zurückzukommen wenn ich 27 werde. Nicht vollständig, aber genug um mich in die Politik hier stürzen zu können.“

„Das habe ich mir gedacht.“ Lily drehte sich in seinen Armen, bis sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust lehnen konnte. „Deine Familie ist mit diesem Land verbunden. Es gibt zahlreiche Hinweise darauf in der Familienchronik, aber es ist immer noch schwer für mich, mich in diesem verdammten Buch zurecht zu finden. - Ich denke, es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass deine Familie sehr zuverlässig in jeder zweiten Generation einen Sentinel hervorbringt. Die Potters sind die einzige Familie, in der so etwas geschieht.“

James schüttelte den Kopf. „So weit wir wissen. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn es noch andere Paare wie uns gibt, die sich verstecken. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich jemals freiwillig unseren Status offen legen würde.“

„Werden nicht Fragen darüber aufkommen in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren?“

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht werden sie einfach davon ausgehen, dass Charles der Sentinel ist.“

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das halte ich nicht für sehr wahrscheinlich. Die Sentinel und Guide Paare in deiner Familie sind bekannt dafür, Wächter über Groß Britannien zu sein. Jeder Potter Sentinel wäre deshalb von dem Verlangen getrieben, hier her zurück zu kommen. Und deine Großeltern haben das während der beiden große Kriege dieses Jahrhunderts allen in Erinnerung gerufen.“

James seufzte, aber er konnte ihren Argumenten kaum widersprechen. Nicht einmal Fleamont war in der Lage gewesen zu leugnen, wie viel seine Eltern getan hatten, um die magische Bevölkerung dieses Landes zu beschützen, obwohl er ansonsten nur schlechte Dinge über sie zu sagen gewusst hatte. Und ihre Familiengeschichte war mit zahlreichen weiteren solcher Beispiele durchzogen.

James hatte begonnen die Geschichte seiner Familie mit Hilfe der alten Tagebücher in der Bibliothek im Haus seiner Eltern zu studieren, lange bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Er war mit den Antworten, die sein Vater ihm präsentiert hatte, nie zufrieden gewesen, also hatte er nach seinen eigenen Antworten gesucht. Die Tagebücher waren genauso schwer zu überblicken, wie Lily es über die Familienchronik behauptete, aber James hatte viele Jahre gehabt sich durch sie hindurch zu arbeiten.

Es gab tatsächlich eine Verbindung zwischen seiner Familie und dieser Insel, aber James hatte keine Informationen über den Ursprung dieser Verbindung gefunden. Mehrere seiner Vorfahren hatten über das Verlangen geschrieben, nach langen Reisen auf die britische Insel zurück zu kehren, selbst solche die keine Sentinels waren. Es erweckte den Anschein, dass sie alle wussten, wo dieser Drang her kam, aber niemand hatte es erklärt.

Als sie an diesem Morgen entschieden hatten zu gehen, hatte James nicht einmal über diese Geschichten nachgedacht. Seine einzige Sorge war die Sicherheit seines Sohnes gewesen. Es musste hoffen, dass sein Verpflichtung gegenüber seiner Familie und seinem Stamm diese Verbindung seiner Familie zu diesem Land kompensieren konnte.

James lehnte seine Wange gegen ihr Haar. „Also ist es für dich in Ordnung, wenn wir irgendwann zurück kommen?“

„Ich möchte dieses Land auch beschützen“, murmelte Lily. „Es passieren so viele schreckliche Dinge hier und so viele Menschen sind einfach blind dafür. Ich dachte, der Orden des Phönix wäre etwas, das nötige und gute Veränderungen vorantreiben könnte.“

„Mit einem anderen Anführer wäre das vielleicht der Fall.“

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. - Es ist so eine Schande, dass du dich nicht in der Politik beteiligen kannst bis du 27 bist! Wer ist überhaupt auf dieses willkürliche Alter gekommen?“

„Es ist nicht so willkürlich.“ James presste seufzend einen Kuss in ihre Haare. „Es ist die dritte Potenz der Drei, da sind arithmetische Hintergründe im Spiel. Und es ist noch nicht so lange her, dass diese Einschränkungen jemanden in Franks oder meiner Position nicht betroffen hätte. - Für lange Zeit hat diese Altersgrenze nur bestanden, wenn ein Sohn oder Enkelsohn das politische Erbe seines noch lebenden Vaters oder Großvaters annehmen sollte. Vor ein paar Jahrzehnten wäre ich noch in der Lage gewesen, meinen Sitz im Zaubergamot sofort nach dem Tod meines Vaters zu übernehmen.“

„Warum wurde es geändert?“, fragte Lily.

„Keine Ahnung.“ James schnaubte. „Es wurde argumentiert, dass es sicher stellen würde, dass jedes Mitglied der Regierung seine zweiten magischen Schub bereits hinter sich hat. - Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es andere Gründe gab, die nicht öffentlich diskutiert wurden.“

„Es öffnete die Möglichkeit, ein Vakuum zu erschaffen. Was würde mit euren Sitzen geschehen, wenn du oder Frank sterben würden? Würden sie ruhen bis Harry oder Neville 27 werden?“, fragte Lily.

James nickte. „Das würden sie. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sehr es den legislativen Prozess beeinflussen oder behindern würde.“

„Also werden wir uns darauf vorbereiten in etwas mehr als fünf Jahren zurück zu kehren“, schlussfolgerte Lily.

„Ich - Nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir alle zurück kommen sollten.“ James zögerte, unsicher darüber die richtigen Worte zu wählen. „Die aktuelle Situation ist … Wir sind verletzlich, nicht nur weil wir die Verantwortung für zwei - jetzt sogar drei Kleinkinder tragen, sondern auch weil wir … zu verstreut sind, ist vermutlich ein guter Ausdruck dafür.“

Lily ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken, um zu ihm aufsehen zu können. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich deinen Gedanken folgen kann.“

James seufzte. „Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, für mein Erbe zurück zu kommen … okay, nein, lass uns das anders probieren. Wenn ich mir unser Leben in fünf oder sechs Jahren vorstelle, dann sehe ich unseren Stamm zusammen leben. Nicht unbedingt alle im selben Haus, aber auf dem selben Grundstück. Vielleicht … in etwas wie unserem eigenen kleinen Dorf, verstehst du? Und vielleicht wird unser Stamm sogar ein wenig gewachsen sein. - Das Grundstück wird geschützt sein, etwas wo wir Schutzbanne aufbauen und aufrecht erhalten können, die gegebenenfalls auch einer Armee stand halten würden. Und wer immer nicht gerade von zu Hause aus arbeitet oder die Kinder betreut, wird in der Lage sein am Morgen zur Arbeit zu gehen und am Abend zurück zu kommen. Frank und mich eingeschlossen.“

Lily schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. „Das klingt wunderbar!“

„Ich bin nicht sonderlich glücklich damit, dass wir gehen müssen, dass wir einfach fliehen.“ James schnaubte. „Es fühlt sich an, als würden wir … aufgeben. Nicht nur gegenüber dem Dunklen Bastard, sondern auch gegenüber den Dingen, die im Ministerium geschehen. Und ich bin nicht … Aufzugeben ist nichts, was ich gewillt bin zu tun. - Aber ich bin mir über die Notwendigkeit in diesem Fall im Klaren. Wir sind nicht darauf vorbereitet zu kämpfen oder unseren Stamm zu beschützen. Wir bieten jedem Feind zu viele ungeschützte Stellen für den Moment.“

„Und es gibt zu viele Seiten, von denen wir einen Angriff erwarten müssen.“

„Das auch.“ James atmete tief durch. „Also werden wir uns Zeit nehmen, uns besser vorzubereiten. Und dann werden es hoffentlich unsere Gegner sein, die unvorbereitet sind, weil sie vielleicht sogar vergessen haben werden, dass wir überhaupt existieren. - Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass der Dunkle Bastard es bitter bereuen wird auch nur in die generelle Richtung unserer Kinder gesehen zu haben.“

Lily setzte sich auf und drehte sich zu ihm um, so dass sie vor ihm kniete. „Ich will an deiner Seite sein, wenn du zurück kehrst!“ Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Ich bin nicht nur deine Frau, ich bin auch deine Guide, James. Ich habe jedes Recht darauf an deiner Seite zu sein, wo auch immer du hin gehst. Und ganz besonders, wenn du in den Krieg ziehst!“

James lächelte zusichernd. „Natürlich, ich würde dir das niemals verwehren. - Aber dich in die Politik zu stürzen war nicht was du wolltest.“

Lily schnaubte. „Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die ich nicht wollte und die mir das Leben trotzdem beschert hat. Ich habe weder darum gebeten, eine Hexe zu sein noch eine Guide. Ich habe ganz besonders nicht darum gebeten Mutter zu werden, während ich mich zum größten Teil nicht einmal selbst wie eine Erwachsene fühle. Und ich habe wirklich nicht darum gebeten, meinen zweiten magischen Schub während der Geburt unseres Sohnes zu erleben und während ich noch nicht einmal meine neuen Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle hatte, die mein Erwachen mit sich gebracht hat. - Ich bin eine Expertin darin, das Beste aus dem zu machen, was das Leben mir entgegen wirft.“

James grinste. „Das bist du wirklich.“ Er umschloss ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und presste einen sanften Kuss gegen ihren Mund.

An ihren zweiten magischen Schub erinnert zu werden war etwas, das James gern vermied. Es war eine furchteinflößende Erfahrung gewesen, während er bei ihrem Kopf gesessen und ihre Hand gehalten hatte und unfähig gewesen war, ihr in anderer Art zu helfen. Eine frühe Schwangerschaft war ein sicherer Weg den zweiten magischen Schub in der Mutter auszulösen, weil es keine Möglichkeit gab es während der Geburt zu verhindern. Das hatte etwas mit der magischen Verbindung zwischen Mutter und Kind zu tun, aber James war nicht in der Lage gewesen der magischen Theorie zu folgen, als die Hebamme es ihnen erklärt hatte.

Jede magische Person erlebte zwei magische Schübe in einem relativ festgelegten Zeitrahmen. Im Kindesalter geschah es langsam und über mehrere Jahre verteilt, zwischen dem siebten und dreizehnten Lebensjahr. Es war diese Entwicklung, die sie besonders anfällig für magische Ausbrüche sein ließ. Der zweite magische Schub geschah sehr viel abrupter innerhalb von wenigen Wochen, irgendwann zwischen dem 21sten und 27sten Geburtstag.

In Lilys Fall war er in den dreizehn Stunden zwischen ihren ersten Geburtswehen und Harrys ersten Schrei erfolgt, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich noch nicht alt genug dafür gewesen war. Und er war explosiv gewesen.

Sie waren natürlich darauf vorbereitet gewesen, aber vor der Geburt darüber zu sprechen und es tatsächlich zu erleben waren zwei sehr verschiedene Dinge gewesen. Lilys Magie war ein Sturm gewesen, der den ganzen Raum vereinnahmt hatte und vollkommenes Chaos und Zerstörung hinterlassen hatte. Ihre Magie hatte sich in einem schützenden Kokon um James und später auch das Neugeborene geschlungen, aber die Hebamme war nur in Sicherheit gewesen, weil sie ein Amulett getragen hatte, das speziell für diesen Zweck erschaffen worden war.

Diese Erfahrung hatte den Bund zwischen ihnen in einer Art und Weise vertieft, die James für unmöglich gehalten hatte, ohne nicht Jahrzehnte der Arbeit und Pflege in ihren Bund und ihre Beziehung zu investieren. Und es hatte für sie beide eine Verbindung zu ihrem Sohn geschafften, von der James noch immer nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte.

Damals hatte James darüber geflucht, dass die Magie ihnen nicht für einen Moment eine Pause gönnen konnte. So viele Dinge waren in so kurzer Zeit geschehen, die ihre Leben und ihre Magie so stark beeinflussten. Aber nun - mit dem Wissen, dass an der Prophezeiung vermutlich tatsächlich etwas dran war - begann er zu ahnen, dass die Magie sie für die Aufgabe vorbereitet hatte, die vor ihnen lag.

James hoffte nur, dass ihnen all die Dinge nicht nur aufgebürdet worden waren, um Harry vorbereiten zu können, denn das würde nichts Gutes für das Schicksal ihres Sohnes bedeuten. Er würde jedes kleine Stück dieses Schicksals selbst auf sich nehmen, das er nur zu fassen bekam, um seinen Sohn davor zu bewahren.

James lehnte seine Stirn gegen Lily und schloss seine Augen. „Du denkst, wir werden in fünf Jahren in einen Krieg zurückkehren? Denkst du wirklich, der Dunkle Bastard wird so mächtig werden?“

„Wenn er so weiter machen kann wie jetzt, dann ja.“ Lilys Hände hatten sich auf seine Oberschenkel gelegt und er spürte, wie ihre Finger sich in den Stoff seiner Hose vergruben. „Er wird den Menschen in diesem Land ein sehr hartes Aufwachen bescheren. - Aber der Krieg, der uns erwarten wird, wird sich mehr im Inneren der Regierung abspielen. Es ist die Korruption dort, gegen die wir werden ankämpfen müssen. - Die ganze Situation mit den Todessern und ihrem Lord ist nur ein Symptom des ganzen.“

James seufzte. „Wir werden jemanden brauchen, der hier bleibt und uns über die Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden hält. Sonst werden wir vollkommen blind für die Veränderungen in diesem Land sein.“

„Wir werden niemanden aus unserem Stamm zurücklassen!“, protestierte Lily.

„Nein.“ James schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast absolut Recht. - Frank wird mit seiner Mutter sprechen und wir hoffen, dass sie uns Informationen zukommen lassen wird. Aber ich suche noch immer auch nach einer Alternative.“

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass Sirius sich mit seinem Großvater ausspricht“, schlug Lily ernst vor.

James stieß scharf den Atem aus. „Er wird nicht … Er war nicht einmal an den Briefen interessiert, die sein Großvater meinen Eltern geschickt hat seit Sirius bei uns gelebt hat.“

Arcturus Black war sehr interessiert am Leben seines Enkelsohnes. James hatte die Briefe gelesen, die er seinen Eltern seit dem Ende ihrer fünften Klasse geschickt hatte, als Sirius nicht mehr zu seiner eigenen Familie zurückgekehrt war. James war sowohl von den vielen Briefen zwischen Fleamont und Arcturus überrascht gewesen, die er im Nachlass seiner Eltern gefunden hatte, als auch von ihrem Inhalt. Aber jedes Mal wenn er versucht hatte mit Sirius darüber zu sprechen, hatte dieser ihn abgeblockt.

James konnte Sirius verstehen. Es existierten eine Menge verletzter Gefühle und böser Worte zwischen Sirius und seiner Familie. Und während Sirius davon überzeugt war, dass all das mit dem Segen seines Großvaters geschehen war, kannte James mittlerweile die andere Seite der Geschichte. Er hielt es Arcturus vor, dass er sich so sehr herausgehalten hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass der ältere Black nicht für die Dinge verantwortlich war, die Sirius widerfahren waren.

„Sprich mit ihm“, verlangte Lily. „Wenn du ihn darum bittest, wird er es tun.“

„Ich bin nicht … Verdammt, Lily!“ James brachte genug Abstand zwischen sie, um sie ansehen zu können, ohne seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht zu lösen. „Ich werde diese seltsame Dynamik zwischen Sirius und mir nicht nutzen, um ihn zu etwas zu zwingen, das er so offensichtlich nicht bereit ist zu tun!“

„Er sieht zu dir als eine Art … Anführer auf. Weil du der Sentinel seines Stammes bist. Und vielleicht weil der Grim in ihm dich als so etwas wie das Leittier erkennt.“ Lily seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass du dich damit nicht wohl fühlst. Aber Sirius fühlt sich in dieser Rollenverteilung _sehr_ wohl. Er hat es mit ganzem Herzen akzeptiert und angenommen. Das ist es, was er vorhin versucht hat dir zu sagen. Wo immer du ihn hinleitest, er wird dir folgen. Das waren seine Worte.“

James konnte sich an die exakten Worten, die Sirius gebraucht hatte, nur zu gut erinnern. ‚ _Du wirst unseren Stamm beschützen, und ich werde dich beschützen. Was immer das Leben uns entgegen stellen wird, ich werde dir folgen.‘_ Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Sirius sie genutzt hatte. Das war wenige Tage vor ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts für ihr letztes Jahr gewesen. Es hatte James unglaublich beunruhigt, weil diese Worte eine Verbindung zwischen erschaffen hatten, die er nicht verstanden hatte. Die er noch immer nicht verstand.

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich das einfach so ausnutzen kann!“, protestierte James.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Du nutzt es nicht aus. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du ihm befehlen sollst mit seinem Großvater zu sprechen. Wir müssen zumindest heraus finden, ob Arcturus Black als Politiker ein Problem sein wird, wenn wir zurück kommen. Und der einzige Weg, darüber verlässliche Informationen zu bekommen, ist Sirius.“


	5. Chapter 5

Es war früher Abend, als James sich allein mit Remus in der Küche wieder fand, während sie das Abendbrot vorbereiteten. Lily war mit ihrem Neffen zu Bathilda hinüber gegangen, um die ältere Hexe nach Informationen über Homunculi zu fragen und Sirius war noch spielte noch immer mit Harry.

„Du bist sehr still, Moony. Wenn du irgendwelche Bedenken hast, dann sollten wir darüber sprechen.“ James hatte ungeduldig darauf gewartet, dass sein Freund mit der Sprache herausrücken würde, weil es nicht Remus Art war mit seiner Meinung hinter dem Berg zu halten, aber es war nichts gekommen.

Der Werwolf seufzte. „Ich habe keine Bedenken. Ich bin tatsächlich der Meinung, dass es eine gute Idee ist, uns zusammen zu tun. Und zu gehen.“

„Was geht dir dann durch den Kopf?“

Remus sah von den Zwiebeln auf, die er in Ringe schnitt. „Dumbledore wollte mich auf eine Mission schicken. Er kam gestern, spät am Abend, zu mir und bat mich, so schnell wie möglich aufzubrechen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wäre ich heute morgen bereits weg gewesen.“

James atmete tief durch. „Er lenkt alle möglichen Leute um mich herum und ich weiß nicht einmal, warum. - Was wollte er, dass du tust?“

„Ich sollte in Wales und Irland nach den Rudeln suchen und mit ihnen im Namen des Ordens sprechen. Greyback ist mit einigen Todessern auf Raubzügen gesehen worden und Dumbledore will die Rudel davon abhalten, sich ihnen anzuschließen“, erklärte Remus.

„Es sollte seinen so genannten Einfluss besser ins Ministerium tragen und diese verfluchten Kreaturen Gesetze aufhalten!“, sagte James kopfschüttelnd.

Niemand würde sich über rebellierende Rudel Sorgen machen müssen, wenn Werwölfe und andere magische Wesen nur mit etwas mehr Respekt behandelt werden würden. Aber selbst unter den Auroren hatte James nur wenige gefunden, die darin mit ihm einer Meinung waren.

„Er hat mir wiederholt gesagt, dass die Unterstützung für dieses Gesetz zu groß ist, als dass er sie stoppen könnte“, murmelte Remus. „Und … Auch wenn es noch kein Gesetz dagegen gibt einen Werwolf einzustellen, bin ich nicht in der Lage einen Job oder gar eine Lehre zu finden. Jeder wartet auf diese Gesetze, deshalb kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass es nutzlos wäre sich dagegen auszusprechen.“

„Es gibt eine Menge Länder in denen du nicht so eingeschränkt sein wirst, wie hier. Wir werden einen Ort finden, an dem du jeden Meistertitel erwerben kannst, den du gern hättest.“

James hatte nie über die Probleme nachgedacht, die sein Freund nach ihrem Abschluss haben würde, so lange sie noch zur Schule gegangen waren. Für ihn hatte es nichts geändert heraus zu finden, dass Remus ein Werwolf war und es war vollkommen außerhalb seiner Wahrnehmung gewesen, dass alle anderen sehr wohl ein Problem damit haben würden. Und Remus konnte es nicht einmal einfach verschweigen, weil er jeden Monat drei Tage lang frei nehmen müsste während des Vollmonds.

James runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht können wir sogar eine Alternative zum Wolfsbann finden.“

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Du bist noch immer ein Träumer, James.“

„Ich kann riechen, dass es dich vergiftet!“, erwiderte James finster. „Ich werde nicht einfach dabei zusehen, wie es dich in den nächsten paar Jahrzehnten langsam töten wird. - Nur weil wir im Moment nichts anderes kennen, das dir helfen kann, heißt das nicht, dass es nichts gibt. Es gelangen nicht viele Informationen über die Grenzen unseres Landes, egal in welche Richtung.“

Die andere Option war, den Wolfsbann einfach nicht mehr zu nehmen, aber James verschob diese Diskussion auf später, wenn sie sich nicht über ein Dutzend anderer Dinge Sorgen machen mussten. Der Wolfsbann war noch nicht einmal seit zwei Jahren erhältlich und davor war Remus gut mit den Vollmonden zurecht gekommen, so lange sie ihn in ihren Animagusgestalten hatten begleiten können. Sie würden ohne Probleme zu dieser Tradition zurückkehren können, sobald sie einen sicheren Ort gefunden hatten, um sich niederzulassen.

„Wo immer wir landen werden, ich werde damit zufrieden sein, mich um das Rudel … ah, den Stamm und sein Territorium zu kümmern“, sagte Remus. „Ich habe vor langer Zeit akzeptiert, dass ich keine Profession finden werde, in der ich mich spezialisieren kann.“

„Oh nein!“ James legte das Messer zur Seite und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es wird eine Lehrstelle für jeden geben, der eine haben will! Für dich, Lily, Alice - für mich vermutlich auch. Falls es etwas gibt, dass mir helfen kann mich auf den politischen Alptraum vorzubereiten, den wir in fünf Jahren hier vorfinden werden.“

„Ich weiß nicht…“ Remus runzelte die Stirn und sah sehr konzentriert auf seine arbeitenden Hände hinab.

„Du hast sehr viel über Magische Theorie und Alchemie gelesen im letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts“, erinnerte sich James nachdenklich.

„Schon, aber … Dumbledore hatte mir gesagt, er würde einige seiner Freunde fragen, mich in die Lehre zu nehmen trotz meiner … Krankheit. Das wäre höchstwahrscheinlich eine Lehre in Alchemie gewesen und ich hätte dafür einen Eignungstest bestehen müssen.“

„Und dir hat das Thema nicht zugesagt? Oder war es der Meister, den er für dich gefunden hatte?“, fragte James.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich … ich hätte alles genommen. Aber es gab niemanden, der mich als Lehrling haben wollte.“

James atmete tief durch und widmete sich wieder dem Schneiden seines eigenen Gemüses. „Oder vielleicht hat er in Wahrheit niemanden gefragt?“

Remus sah verwirrt auf. „Was meinst du?“

„Dumbledore … In den letzten Jahren hatte ich oft das Gefühl, dass er deine … Dankbarkeit ihm gegenüber ausnutzen würde. Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil … Bis heute morgen war ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob mein Misstrauen gegen ihn überhaupt gerechtfertigt war. Ich dachte, dass ich ihn vielleicht zu hart beurteile, weil ich ihn nicht lesen kann.“ James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber … Der Tag heute war wirklich aufschlussreich.“

„Du denkst er hat diesen Vorschlag gemacht, ohne jemals vorzuhaben, ihn umzusetzen. Warum? Um meine Hoffnung zu wecken und sie dann wieder zu zerstören?“, fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Um deine Dankbarkeit zu steigern, dafür dass er solche Mühen auf sich nimmt, obwohl angeblich für euch beide abzusehen war, dass es keinen Erfolg haben würde.“ James zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Oder um dich genau dorthin zu bringen, wo du jetzt bist. Dich davon zu überzeugen, dass du keine Chance auf eine Lehre hast, wenn nicht einmal Dumbledore dir eine besorgen konnte. Und das der einzige, der dir in irgendeiner Weise Arbeit besorgen kann, Dumbledore ist. Damit du nicht protestieren würdest, wenn er dich auf Missionen schicken will wie die, die er gestern vorgeschlagen hat, um nach Rudeln zu suchen, die nicht sehr aufgeschlossen für Außenseiter sind.“

„Er hat es mir ermöglicht nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ohne ihn wäre ich niemals in der Lage gewesen meine ZAG oder UTZ zu machen! Ich stehe bereits für den Rest meines Lebens in seiner Schuld!“

James sah abrupt auf. „Genug um ihm blind zu folgen?“

„Natürlich nicht!“, erwiderte Remus aufgebracht. „Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn das der Fall wäre!“

James musterte ihn für einen langen Augenblick. „Gut. - Du liebst es zu lernen, Remus. Du gehst darin auf, neue Dinge zu lernen. Also, was würdest du gern lernen? Was würdest du gern zu deiner Profession oder deinem Handwerk machen?“

„Ich…“ Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst außerhalb von England…“

James unterbrach ihn mit ernstem Ton: „Wir werden eine Gelegenheit für dich finden. Das verspreche ich dir! - Du hast jedes Recht auf Träume, Moony. Und du verdienst es, diese Träume zu verwirklichen.“

Remus atmete tief durch. „Ich habe mir nicht erlaubt von einer Zukunft zu träumen, ganz zu schweigen von einer glücklichen, erfüllten Zukunft seit dem ersten Vollmond nachdem ich infiziert wurde.“

„Du hast all deine Sachen bereits zusammen gepackt, richtig?“, fragte James. „Also wirst du morgen hier bleiben und vermutlich hauptsächlich die Kinder betreuen. Du solltest diese Zeit nutzen und zu träumen beginnen. Sobald wir uns irgendwo niedergelassen haben, werden wir eine Lehre für dich finden!“

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Remus hatte darauf bestanden gegen James Pläne für die Zukunft zu widersprechen für die ganze verbliebene Zeit, die sie damit verbracht hatten, das Abendbrot zuzubereiten und während sie im Anschluss gegessen hatten. Aber schließlich hatte James es doch geschafft, aus seinem Freund zumindest ein paar wenige Informationen heraus zu holen. Irgendwo zwischen all seinem Protest und seinen Zweifeln, hatte Remus zugegeben, dass er gern etwas tun würde, bei dem er etwas greifbares erschaffen konnte.

Zwei Kinder versorgen zu müssen, war deutlich mehr als nur das Doppelte an Arbeit, die ein Kind mit sich brachte. Ganz besonders da weder Harry noch sein Cousin sehr interessiert an der Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen waren. So lange Lily bei ihnen war, tolerierten sie einander, aber sobald sie den Raum verließ, waren sie gezwungen die Jungen voneinander zu trennen.

James war nicht sonderlich überrascht darüber. Harry kannte nichts anderes, als das einzige Kind im Haus zu sein, das noch dazu die meistens ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von jedem Erwachsen um sich herum erhielt. Und ihr neuer kleiner Junge, der noch immer einen neuen Namen brauchte, war an einem fremden Ort, mit fremden Menschen und ohne die einzigen Bezugspersonen, die er in seinem Leben gekannt hatte. Es war erstaunlich genug, dass er Lily und zu aller Überraschung auch Remus so einfach akzeptierte.

James hoffte, dass die Situation zwischen den beiden Jungen sich mit der Zeit beruhigen würde, wenn beide Zeit gehabt hatten sich an die Veränderungen zu gewöhnen. Für den Moment hatten sie, nachdem sie die Kinder für das Bett fertig gemacht hatten, ihren Neffen in dem Raum in ein heraufbeschworenes Kinderbett gebracht, in dem auch Remus schlafen würde, während Harry in dem Kinderbettchen im Wohnzimmer lag, wo James und Sirius sich aufhielten. Später würde Sirius Harry mit in seinen Raum nehmen, in der Hoffnung, dass er seinen Patenonkel während der Nacht so problemlos als Ersatz für seine Eltern akzeptieren würde wie tagsüber.

Kurz nach dem Abendbrot war Bathilda aufgetaucht, beladen mit zwei dicken Wälzern, und hatte Lily und Remus in die kleine Bibliothek der Potters entführt, die zeitgleich als Arbeitszimmer diente. James war sich sicher, dass sie diese drei nicht mehr wiedersehen würden, bis sie eine Lösung für das Problem einer gefälschten Leiche gefunden hatte.

„Du hast mir eine ganze Reihe sehr ernster und nachdenklicher Blicke zugeworfen heute Abend.“ Sirius saß ihm gegenüber in einem der Sessel, die Füße auf dem flachen Tisch der Sitzecke abgelegt, obwohl er genau wusste wie Lily darauf reagieren würde, sollte sie es sehen. „Was habe ich getan?“

„Du hast mir deine Gefolgschaft geschworen, schon wieder.“ James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich damit anfangen soll.“

Sirius blinzelte. „Das war vor vier Jahren.“

„Ich weiß!“ James schnaubte. „Und ich habe versucht es zu ignorieren, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Aber heute hast du das wiederholt und … mit sehr viel mehr Nachdruck als damals! Und ich weiß immer noch nicht … Warum hast du das getan?“

„Weil du … ich kann es nicht einmal in Worte fassen.“ Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich spüre, dass das meine Bestimmung in diesem Leben ist. Dich zu beschützen, und jetzt auch Lily und Harry. Ich war bei dir, als du erwacht bist und … etwas in mir ist dabei auch erwacht.“

James schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Mir gefällt das nicht. Ich verstehe es nicht. … Du bist mein bester Freund. Und ich will nicht, dass du dich mir gegenüber zu irgendetwas … verpflichtet fühlst, wegen diesem Schwur!“

Sirius setzte sich auf und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab, während eines seiner Beine unruhig auf und ab wippte. „Du missverstehst das. Oder missinterpretierst es. Das ist nichts, zu dem ich gezwungen wurde. - Ich habe damals den ganzen Sommer darüber nachgedacht. Ich … Ich hatte ein sehr eingehendes Gespräch mit deinem Cousin darüber, denn so sehr dein Vater auch für mich gesorgt hat, er wollte mich ganz eindeutig nicht in diese Familienangelegenheit mit einbeziehen.“

James runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Charles uns in diesem Sommer besucht hat.“ Er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sein Vater in explizit ausgeladen hatte in diesem Sommer, so dass ihm nicht offen legen musste, dass James erwacht war. Seine Eltern waren übervorsichtig wegen seines Status gewesen und das vermutlich mit Recht.

„Oh, nein. Hat er nicht.“ Sirius grinste verlegen. „Ich habe ihm geschrieben und wir haben uns bei Gringotts getroffen. Zwei Mal sogar, über den Sommer hinweg.“

„Das ist … raffinierter, als ich von dir erwartet hätte“, sagte James. „Aber warum?“

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte Antworten auf die Dinge, die ich … wahrgenommen habe, und deine Eltern waren nicht sehr entgegenkommend. - Ich habe schon eine Weile gespürt, dass es meine Aufgabe ist dich zu beschützen. Und ich habe mich gefragt ob es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass du ein Sentinel bist. Deine Familie ist dafür bekannt, eine Menge Sentinels hervor zu bringen.“

Er machte eine Pause und wandte den Blick ab. „Dein Cousin schien die nächst beste Wahl und … er hat mir wirklich geholfen, weißt, du. Dein Onkel und seine Familie haben im Grunde auf dem selben Grundstück wie deine Großeltern gelebt und Charles hat den Großteil seiner Kindheit und Jugend mit einem Sentinel verbracht.“

„Und im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater war er vermutlich sehr interessiert in der Familiengeschichte?“, fragte James.

„Ja.“ Sirius nickte.

James seufzte. „Dad hat mir einmal gesagt, dass er sich in der eigenen Familie eingesperrt fühlte, nachdem meine Großeltern erwacht sind. Es war nur ein Jahr bevor er nach Hogwarts kam und offensichtlich haben meine Großeltern mit der Sicherheit der Familie und all dem ein wenig übertrieben, zumindest in den Augen meines Vaters. Er hat das Haus verlassen so schnell er konnte. - Rückblickend betrachtet denke ich, dass er nahe daran kam den Stamm meiner Großeltern zu verlassen. Er hat mich wiederholt davor gewarnt sehr genau darauf zu achten, mich nicht zu sehr vorn meinen … primitiven Instinkten lenken zu lassen, so dass ich nicht dafür verantwortlich sein würde meine eigene Familie zerbrechen zu sehen, so wie es meine Großeltern waren.“

„Diese Geschichte hörte sich bei deinem Cousin ein wenig anders an.“

„Hast du ihm erzählt, dass ich erwacht war?“, fragte James.

So weit er wusste, war Charles darin immer noch nicht eingeweiht. Bis zum Tod seiner Eltern was das die Entscheidung seines Vaters gewesen und James hatte das akzeptiert. Nachdem James seinen Vater erfolgreich davon überzeugt hatte, dass er Dumbledore nichts über seinen Status verraten würde, hatte Fleamont darauf bestanden, dass auch niemand sonst davon erfahren würde und James hatte dem nicht widersprochen. Nach der Beerdigung seiner Eltern hatte sich nie eine gute Gelegenheit ergeben wieder Kontakt mit seinem Cousin aufzunehmen, zwischen Lilys Schwangerschaft, seinem Training in der Akademie und den Teilen des Familienerbes, die er bereits antreten konnte.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe niemals jemanden von deinem Status berichtet. Und ich habe ihm nur von den Veränderungen erzählt, die ich schon vor deinem Erwachen wahr genommen habe. Jeder wusste, dass du irgendwann zu seinem Sentinel erwachen würdest, also war es kein großer Gedankensprung nach den Beziehungen zu fragen, die die Sentinels deiner Familie in der Vergangenheit zu ihren Freunden hatten.“

„Und Charles hat dir Antworten gegeben“, schlussfolgerte James.

„Ja.“ Sirius runzelte konzentriert die Stirn. „Er hat mir allerdings nicht besonders viel erzählt. Ich denke, ich habe ihm sehr viel mehr über meine persönliche Situation erzählt. Seine Mutter war meine Großtante und ich glaube, er hat versucht mir ein wenig Verbindung zu meiner eigenen Familie zurück zu geben.“

„Und was hat er dir über die Sentinels in unserer Familie erzählt?“

James Vater mochte der Erbe der Potter Linie gewesen sein, aber er hatte keinen sehr engen Kontakt zum Rest der Familie gehegt und so weit James es mitbekommen hatte, hatten sie das immer akzeptiert, in den gerade einmal neunzehn Jahren die Fleamont das Familienoberhaupt gewesen war. Als James alt genug gewesen war nach der entfernteren Familie zu fragen waren schon nicht mehr viele übrig gewesen, die nicht in andere Familien eingeheiratet hatten, und als Kind hatte er den Standpunkt seines Vaters über Kontakte zu ihrer Familie einfach akzeptiert.

Mittlerweile waren Charles und James die einzige, die noch übrig waren. Er verspürte seit langem eine tiefe, magische Verbundenheit zu seinem Cousin, wusste damit aber nicht so recht etwas anzufangen, bis zu diesem Morgen war er sich nicht einmal darüber bewusst gewesen, was es genau war. James hoffte, dass Charles dafür offen sein würde, den Kontakt zwischen ihnen wieder aufzubauen und sie tatsächlich zu begleiten. Zumindest hatte er eine positive Antwort auf seinen Brief von diesem Morgen erhalten und Charles hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er ihn und seine Frau am frühen Nachmittag des nächsten Tages erwarten konnte.

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass du längst eine Sentinel wärst, erwacht oder nicht. Deine Großeltern haben es offenbar im Moment deiner Geburt gespürt.“ Sirius lachte, als er sah wie James sein Gesicht verzog.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich bei dem Gedanken fühlen soll, die Geburt meines Enkelkindes zu spüren!“

Sirius brauchte einige lange Minuten um sein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ein Glück, dass du bis dahin noch viele Jahre Zeit haben wirst! - Also, in der Vergangenheit waren Sentinels und Guides die Beschützer der Gesellschaft und des Landes, das sie ihr eigen genannt haben. Aber diese Rolle haben sie nicht allein getragen, sie haben andere um sich herum gesammelt, die an ihrer Seite standen. In etwa wie … Charles hat das Wort Waffenbrüder verwendet, denke ich. Und da sie alle von Anfang an Sentinels und Guides waren, haben sie diese Personen nicht erst um sich gesammelt, nachdem sie erwacht waren, sondern vom Beginn ihres Lebens an.“

Sirius atmete tief durch. „Es hat etwas damit zu tun, dass diese Personen in verschiedenen Aspekten mit dem Sentinel oder Guide kompatible waren, aber ich habe diesem Teil der Erklärung nicht so viel Beachtung geschenkt. Ich war mehr darin interessiert, was mit mir passierte, und weniger mit dem warum.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als James schnaubte. „Wie auch immer. Ich … Es war deine Bestimmung ein Sentinel zu sein. Und ich habe akzeptiert, dass es meine Bestimmung sein würde, einer deiner… ah, Waffenbrüder zu sein. Ich mag dieses Wort wirklich nicht! Es ist so … altmodisch.“

„Wir werden uns was neues einfallen lassen“, versicherte James ihm. Er begann die Situation ein wenig besser zu verstehen, auch wenn er noch immer nicht sehr glücklich damit war.

„Okay.“ Sirius musterte ihn skeptisch. „Dieses ganze Waffenbrüder und dir-meine-Gefolgschaft-geschworen-um-dich-zu-beschützen Ding ändert nichts an unserer Freundschaft. Ich hätte es einfach ignorieren können, und deine Magie hätte sich letztendlich von mir zurückgezogen, und mich damit weiterhin nur dein bester Freund sein lassen, während sie nach jemand anderem gesucht hätte, der in jeder Art von Konflikt an deiner Seite steht. - Aber wie hätte ich irgendjemandem damit vertrauen können dich genauso zu beschützen wie ich es tun werde?“

„Okay.“ James atmete tief durch. „Ich bin immer noch nicht … Ich kann es ein bisschen besser verstehen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich besonders glücklich damit bin.“

„Es wird in Zukunft noch andere geben, weiß du?“ Sirius Bein kam zum ersten Mal zur Ruhe, seit sie dieses Gespräch begonnen hatten und der viel zu ernste Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ James erschaudern. „Ganz besonders, falls die Situation bei unserer Rückkehr tatsächlich so verfahren sein wird, wie wir fürchten. - Lass uns hoffen, dass wir alle im Moment nur so überwältigt von der drohenden Gefahr sind, dass sie alles andere für uns überschattet, in in Wahrheit wird es nicht ganz so düster sein, wie es im Moment erscheint.“

„Das bringt uns zu einem Thema, das ich wirklich gern übersprungen hätte, aber …“ James hob die Schultern. „Was muss, das muss.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir folgen kann“, erwiderte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

„Der ganze Stamm wird England verlassen. Und der aktuelle Plan ist, dass zumindest Frank und ich zeitweise zurückkehren werden um uns in die Politik zu stürzen, sobald ich 27 bin“, sagte James.

Sirius nickte. „Ja, das habe ich schon verstanden.“

„Also bräuchten wir jemanden hier in England, der uns auf dem Laufenden halten kann. Und nicht nur mit den Dingen, die öffentlich gemacht werden, sondern auch bei den Dingen, die hinter verschlossenen Türen in der Regierung geschehen.“ James fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Frank spricht mit seiner Mutter. Aber … das wird nicht ausreichen.“

Sirius brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, worauf James hinaus wollte. „Nein! Du kannst nicht … James!“ Er sprang auf und begann den Raum der Länge nach abzuschreiten. „Niemand in meiner Familie wird uns in irgendeiner Weise helfen wollen!“

James sah zu Harry, auch wenn er einen Bann über das Kinderbett gelegt hatte, dass die Geräusche von ihm fern halten würde.und wusste, dass die Diskussion seinen Sohn nicht stören würde. „Dein Großvater gehört nicht zur selben Sorte Mensch, wie deine Eltern. Hat er nicht sogar sehr öffentlich erst letztes Jahr deine Mutter dafür zurechtgewiesen diesen Unsinn zu verbreiten, Muggelgeborene würden Magie stehlen und deshalb für das Auftreten von Squibs verantwortlich sein?“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ist pure Berechnung“, erwiderte Sirius kopfschüttelnd.

„Du bist immer noch sein Erbe, Sirius. Er hat dich niemals verstoßen!“, versuchte James zu argumentieren.

Sirius schnaubte. „Weil ich der einzige mögliche Erbe bin, seit Reggi sich hat umbringen lassen.“

James schüttelte den Kopf, aber es war gut, dass Sirius zumindest noch nicht versucht hatte den Raum zu verlassen. „Bevor Regulus gestorben ist, hätte dein Großvater ihn Probleme zu seinem Erben machen können. Und jetzt ist der Malfoy Spross ein möglicher Erbe. Aber er hat es nicht geändert.“

„Na und?“ Sirius verschränkte die Arme.

James seufzte und entschied sich für eine andere Herangehensweise. „Er hat dir jeden Monaten geschrieben, seit du bei uns gelebt hast. Du hast nicht einen dieser Briefe gelesen.“

„Und er hat damit aufgehört, kaum dass ich meinen Abschluss hatte“, erinnerte Sirius ihn.

„Das ist meine Schuld“, gab James unbehaglich zu. „Ich … ich habe ihm geschrieben und ihm gesagt, dass du nicht einen seiner Briefe gelesen hast. Ich habe ihm versichert, dass ich ihn informieren würde, sobald du deine Meinung über Kontakt zu ihm ändern würdest und dass du vielleicht einfach nur ein wenig Zeit bräuchtest. Er hat mir eine kurze Antwort geschickt und aufgehört dir zu schreiben.“

Er atmete tief durch. „Und meine Eltern haben einen sehr eingehenden Briefwechsel mit ihm gepflegt, so weit ich das beurteilen kann seit dem Tage genau an dem zu uns gekommen bist. Ich habe all die Briefe deines Großvaters gefunden, die er meinen Eltern geschickt hat, als ich ihre Hinterlassenschaft sortiert habe. Ich habe sie gelesen, weil ich wissen musste, ob es irgendwelche geschäftlichen Beziehungen mit dem Haus Black gab, über die ich Bescheid wissen sollte. Aber es war alles nur über dich. - So weit ich das beurteilen kann, haben meine Eltern ihn über jedes kleines Detail deines Lebens auf dem Laufenden gehalten, weil er echtes Interesse an dir und deinem Leben hat.“

James machte eine Pause, aber Sirius starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an. „Ich habe ihm danach einen weiteren Brief geschrieben. Ich habe mich dafür entschuldigt, dass ich eine solche Art von detaillierten Berichten nicht aufrecht erhalten kann, weil meine Loyalität bei dir liegt. Aber ich habe ihm versprochen mit dir zu sprechen, so dass du dich vielleicht mit ihm in Kontakt setzen würdest. - Du hast mich dieses Versprechen fast brechen lassen, Sirius. Jedes Mal, wenn ich versucht habe mit dir darüber zu sprechen, bist du mir entweder ausgewichen oder hast einen Grund gefunden zu gehen.“

„Wenn er so interessiert an mir war, dann hätte er einen Weg finden sollen mich aus diesem Haus heraus zu holen, statt mich meinen eigenen Weg finden zu lassen, glaubst du nicht?“, fragte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Hast du ihm jemals gesagt, was deine Eltern getan haben?“

„Es war doch offensichtlich. Ich bin mir sicher, er wusste ganz genau, was vor sich ging“, spie Sirius.

James seufzte. „Ich habe es nicht gesehen, und ich habe dich jedes Jahr mit Verletzungen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sehen. - Wie oft hat dein Großvater dich gesehen? Und wie oft warst du zu dieser Zeit verletzt?“

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Wir haben beide Fälle von häuslicher Gewalt gesehen in dem Jahr, seit wir Auroren im Training sind. Du hast selbst gesehen, wie nicht offensichtlich es ist, selbst wenn die Opfer denken, dass es anders sei.“ James stand auf und streckte die Arme nach seinem Freund aus, aber Sirius wich zurück.

„Das ist kaum das selbe.“

James seufzte. „Wenn du das sagst.“ Er lief zu dem Regal, in dem er früher an diesem Abend zwei Stapel Briefe deponiert hatte. „Das sind all die Briefe, die dein Großvater uns geschickt hat. Die für dich und die für meine Eltern.“

„Du bist reichlich vorbereitet auf ein Thema, das du gar nicht zur Sprache bringen wolltest!“, sagte Sirius finster.

James schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Ich sagte, ich würde es lieber überspringen, nicht dass ich nicht geplant hätte es aufzubringen. - Aber es ist das erste Mal, dass ich deinen Großvater aus andere Gründen zur Sprache bringen als nur weil ich denke, dass du ihm eine Chance geben solltest. Auch wenn ich immer noch der Überzeugung bin, dass du genau das tun solltest. Und vielleicht kannst du damit anfangen, diese Briefe zu lesen.“

„Du denkst wirklich er wäre bereit, uns Informationen zu geben?“, fragte Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ich denke, er würde sich wirklich darüber freuen, wieder Kontakt mit dir zu haben. Und er würde eine Menge tun, um diesen Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten.“ James verschränkte die Arme und setzte sich wieder. „Ich will dich nicht dazu zwingen. Und ich will seine Zuneigung zu dir nicht in dieser Art ausnutzen. - Du hast eine Menge wichtiger Erinnerungen an deine Großeltern aus deiner Kindheit vor Hogwarts. Ich würde mich für dich freuen, wenn du etwas von dieser Beziehung zurückerlangen könntest. Und jetzt gerade könnte das deine letzte Chance sein. - Und auf der anderen Seite könnte er ein guter Verbündeter sein. Oder ein Gegner, den wir sehr ernst nehmen müssten. Es wäre besser, wenn wir so bald wie möglich wüssten, was von beidem er sein wird.“

Sirius ließ sich neben James auf das Sofa fallen. „Meine letzte Chance?“

„Nicht jeder Zauberer lebt 150 Jahre oder mehr. Dein Großvater könnte noch immer viele Dekaden vor sich haben, aber er hat viele Verluste erleiden müssen und das trägt häufig nicht zu einem langen Leben bei. Und er könnte sehr gut zu einem Ziel für den Dunklen Bastard werden, wenn der Rest deiner Familie ihm folgt und nur Arcturus nicht.“ James hob die Schultern.

„Ich…“ Sirius starrte auf die Briefe. „Ich wollte mich niemals für … Ich bin schon ein Mal von meiner Familie verstoßen worden. Ich brauche das wirklich kein zweites Mal!“

„Aber du kannst nicht sicher sein, dass er dich zurückweisen würde“, sagte James leise. „Warum fängst du nicht mit den Briefen an? Wir können sie zusammen lesen. - Oder ich lese sie laut vor. Und danach hast du noch genug Zeit zu entscheiden, was du tun willst.“

Sirius seufzte schwer.

James zog seinen Freund in eine einarmige Umarmung. „Ich werde dich nicht darum bitten, zu ihm zu gehen. - Alles was ich möchte ist, dass du tatsächlich darüber nachdenkst, nachdem du alle Informationen kennst, die du in letzten fünf Jahren so bereitwillig ignoriert hast.“

  
  



End file.
